


The Gorgeous Torch Ginger

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek Affair, Chanbaek end game, Chanbaek from first day of meeting untill married happily ever after, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Married!Chanyeol, Mind Games, Mistress!Baekhyun, Mpreg, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: Chanyeol’s wedding vow was clear and still banging in his head as if it was yesterday that he pronounced it.In Health and sickness, wealth and poverty, until Baekhyun do us part. Or was it death?A Chanbaek Underage story. Very Explicit Sexual Content. MPREG.FAST UPDATES.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 128





	1. The Gorgeous Torch Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> This is an adaption of my own work. It was previously a ZIAM story that I adapted into a Chanbaek. It urged to be re-written and burned my brain. This is something I wished to do for a long time now. i hope that you will enjoy it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: !Warnings!
> 
> This is an underage story. Baekhyun is only 16 years old while Chanyeol is a 32 years old married man.
> 
> This work contains Explicit Homosexual Sex. Don't like it ? Don't read it. UNDERAGE SEX again.
> 
> If you feel the need to add tags, just tell me.
> 
> In real life, I do not approve of this kind of relationships, the power imbalance is real and strong. Chanyeol is older, experienced and Baekhyun is a 16 years old teenager. No matter how you spin it, in real life it is not healthy.
> 
> Keep in mind that this work is a fiction.
> 
> MPREG meaning men having children, pregnancy.
> 
> CHEATING: Chanyeol cheating on his wife with Baekhyun.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any lingering mistakes and typos.
> 
> I am rather nervous to publish. Please enjoy and comment. 
> 
> UPDATES WILL BE FREQUENT.

**The Gorgeous Torch Ginger**

The first thing people learn growing up is that virginity never rimes with innocence. A virgin is only a person who never had sex before, never been touched sexually while innocence was all about candidness and honesty.

Byun Baekhyun was a virgin, never had sex with anyone before. He was a gorgeous drop dead teenager, with sharp cheekbones and sinful plump lips. Many tried to get in his pants for his looks, but yet no one ever succeeded. The young man never was easy, and had so many responsibilities to busy himself with.

He was a straight A’s student, always on top in everything he did. In a few crude words the brunet was a parents’ wet dream. Baekhyun had it all, the beauty and the brain all wrapped in a sinning body.

But there was a catch there, because like the saying goes _nobody is perfect_.

Baekhyun was a virgin indeed but innocence was never his major trait. He was wicked with a head full of mischief. He played people as if they were mere puppets, pulling the strings to have exactly what he thought was rightfully his.

That was how he became a home-wrecker at only sixteen years old. He managed to break a twenty years old marriage just with flirty smiles and promises of more.

Kim Jongdae was a good father, and a less good husband. So Baekhyun took it upon himself to destroy the man because he _could_ … because the man let him play with his mind, and again because Baekhyun never was innocent and loved to play.

The chase was always better if the prey didn’t submit easily. However, Jongdae disappointed Baekhyun because with only so little innuendos he got him.

Baekhyun sighed packing his bag and checking for the millionth time if he forgot anything in his bedroom. His parents were sending him away to live for a while with his aunt Aera Park because Jongdae was a stupid man that told the world he loved Byun Baekhyun.

Except said Byun Baekhyun didn’t love anyone but his little gorgeous person. He was manipulative and poisonous yet the older man didn’t seem to get the hint. Therefore, at the time being Baekhyun was packing to leave his hometown and live with his aunt and her husband he didn’t even know. His parents were worried because of predator Jongdae, their boy was so innocent. How could such creepy older man dare to look at their beloved son?

The Byun family was keen on keeping their little perfect son/brother away from the gossiping town and far away from the soon to be in jail Kim Jongdae.

“Honey? You’re ready? Chanyeol is here”

The mother called from downstairs making Baekhyun groan in frustration. He didn’t want to leave but the choice wasn’t his to make. His parents-Bless their souls- thought only about his safety, so oblivious that the danger was their son himself.

“I am coming, ma! Just a minute!’

Baekhyun shouted back relieved that his mother didn’t answer. His bags were all made, and his father promised to send the rest of his belongings later that week. If he had to live in the Park household for an undetermined amount of time, he had to take everything with him for sure, from his favorite books to every pair of shoes. 

He quickly made his way downstairs to find his parents chatting animatedly with said Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t even acknowledge the man at first too busy with his luggage.

“Hey there let me help you”

Without further due a large hand took away his bag from his tiny one. Baekhyun looked up about to protest but his throat went dry and all his words faded away like smoke in the wind.

“I am Park Chanyeol, Aera’s husband”

Chanyeol introduced himself smiling and extended his right hand for Baekhyun to shake. The teenager was everything his wife described and even more. The little brunet was a good few inches shorter than him. The top of his head hardly reached Chanyeol’s chin. The older man unconsciously licked his lips rethinking the whole drama that lead Baekhyun to his house.

He understood why any man would go after the boy. He was handsome and judging by what he gathered Baekhyun was an intellect too. The cohabitation wouldn’t be that hard after all, the brown eyes only screamed so much innocence.

Baekhyun beamed taking Chanyeol’s hand in his. The touch ignited a fire in his belly. He wanted the man right then and there. The cohabitation was on a whole other level of promising.

“I am Baekhyun”

Chanyeol nodded grinning with shining candid brow eyes. Baekhyun suppressed a whimper as the man took away his hand and started to talk with his parents. Chanyeol didn’t feel the same electric shot Baekhyun felt when their skins touched, although the brunet was hell bent on having him anyway.

After a rather emotional farewell, Chanyeol and Baekhyun left the Byun household and headed toward the other town, two hours away. The ride was comfortable and the brunet even initiated a conversation, thirsty to know every little details of Chanyeol’s life.

The older man answered every question innocently, oblivious to the loud cringing wheels in Baekhyun’s brain.

Byun Baekhyun was a gorgeous sixteen years old virgin. Just like a white torch ginger people only saw the beautiful side and were blinded by the so inviting immaculate color. However, at the end of the day the gorgeous torch ginger was a deadly flower. 

**_TBC_**


	2. Fear

Park Chanyeol like any other man had fears too. However, he didn’t get scared by monsters under his bed like in his long gone childhood years. He didn’t have a phobia that paralyzed his brain nor was he afraid of the dark. His fear was a teenage boy living under his roof for almost a week now, Baekhyun was the personification of his tempting fear.

When he married his wife, the vow was clear; _in sickness and health, wealth and poverty, until death do us part_ … 

However Chanyeol didn’t know that said _death_ was an innocent brunet wandering in his house with nothing but large shirts and lace panties. Actual panties that even his wife gave up on wearing years ago. 

So back to square one, Park Chanyeol was an adult with a Baekhyun-phobia. His crotch already surrendered to the boy while his reason fought tooth and nail to remind him of his loving wife, even though their marriage wasn’t as sparkly as it once was.

 _Health and sickness, wealth and poverty, until Baekhyun do us part_. _Or was it death_?

Chanyeol sighed watching discreetly as Baekhyun casually leaned on the kitchen counter scrolling on his phone. His large white shirt went high on thighs and revealed red lace panties underneath. His tan butt cheeks contrasted deliciously with the bright underwear.

“Something wrong, _Yeollie_?”

Baekhyun smirked faking innocence. He knew exactly the reason behind Chanyeol’s pink cheeks and the awkward demeanor. It had been a week since he moved in and a week since he slowly teased the older man, and worked him up.

“Nothing, Baek. Just tired”

The teen only smiled and returned to his phone but this time he hopped on the counter and spread a bit his legs. He pretended to focus on his phone while he felt Chanyeol’s burning eyes on his naked legs and crotch. 

Chanyeol bit his lip trying to not stare at the boy. It was a hard task to accomplish. In only a week Baekhyun paraded in so many colorful underwear displaying his frail body and smooth skin. The older man clenched his fists and left swiftly the kitchen.

Baekhyun chuckled watching his prey flee the room. It was the best reaction so far. He knew that Chanyeol’s will was wearing thin.

Chanyeol almost ran to his bedroom, but he breathed deeply slowing his pace. Baekhyun looked at him with so much innocence in his golden eyes while all he did was lust after the frail body, shame crushed his chest. The air felt suddenly unbreathable. He rested his weary head on his sweating palms and tried to calm down.

“Chanyeol? Please tell me what’s wrong?”

The soft velvety voice startled the older man. He looked up to see Baekhyun leaning against the doorframe looking worriedly at him. The boy took a hesitant step inside the room as if he was waiting for Chanyeol to yell or shoo him out.

“It’s nothing, Baekhyun. Don’t worry”

Baekhyun bit his lip staring at his prey. He blinked his teary eyes tying his best to seem innocent and worried. His hands gripped his shirt faking nervousness, while in his head he screamed in joy. Victory was sweet.

“Is it because I moved in? Since I came here, you’ve been acting strange. If you don’t want me here, I can go”

Chanyeol stood up from the bed and went to the younger boy. Guilt suffocated him, not only he lusted after an underage boy but now said boy was feeling unwelcomed. Chanyeol clenched his fists angry with himself, and thinking he was no better than the predator that led Baekhyun there in the first place.

“No, you’re welcome here, Baekhyun. I am sorry if you felt otherwise, I am just on edge because of my work lately”

Baekhyun looked up nodding his head. His plump lips made a pout that he knew older men never resisted. And Chanyeol was no exception, especially after seeing how his shoulders tensed all of sudden.

The brunet took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, an innocent embrace that surprised the older man. Chanyeol tensed a second before hugging the boy back. He swore to himself to never have any sinful thoughts toward the innocent oblivious teen again. His parents trusted him to protect Baekhyun, not to become another predator.

Baekhyun smiled against the warm chest. His plan was slowly taking place and munching Chanyeol’s last resistance. Soon enough the ten years old marriage would be history, and the man would be his to play with.

Chanyeol stroked the jet black hair tightening the embrace to comfort Baekhyun. He was oblivious to the dark smirk stretching the boy’s lips, and so ignorant of what was coming his way for being so naïve and innocent himself.

The gorgeous torch ginger had it all planned out, like so many times before Baekhyun lured his prey with the immaculate white color, hiding the poison with a delicious smell and appearance. 

**_TBC_**


	3. Cliché

Chanyeol sighed looking at the empty street through the bay window, summer nights were always his favorite. The weather was warm with a soft breeze blowing time to time.

It was his wife’s night out with her friends, which usually he spent working or relaxing but this time it was different. Baekhyun decided on a movie night with him, watching some new horror movie.

“Ready, Yeollie?”

Baekhyun smiled holding a large bowl of popcorn. His plan was simple; watching some dumb horror movie and fake fear so he could cuddle with Chanyeol. The brunet rolled mentally his eyes. It was a cliché but would surely work like a charm.

“Let’s do this”

Chanyeol returned the innocent smile, oblivious to the dark glow dancing in the golden orbs. They sat on the couch and put on said movie. The older man stole a glance at the boy relieved that he was on the other side of the couch. His clothes were once again revealing and painfully tempting. Baekhyun’s shoulder was exposed just like his long crossed legs. This time the shirt’s extremity was wrapped around the frail waist covering the crotch but exposing the sides and the purple panties.

Baekhyun smirked not taking his gaze off the large screen. However, he felt the burn of Chanyeol’s eyes roaming over his body.

A loud scream echoed in the living room making Baekhyun jump and grip tightly Chanyeol. He hid his face in the warm neck while his hands clutched on the older man's shirt.

Chanyeol chuckled hugging the trembling body closer to his. He relaxed focusing back on the movie. The warmth felt nice. It had been so long since his own wife felt the need to hug him or just be that close. He didn’t blame her; ten years of marriage did the same to any couple.

Baekhyun smiled brushing his wet lips over his prey’s skin, faking once again fear and innocence. The strong arms only pulled him closer as he sighed with content.

They watched the rest of the movie with Baekhyun laid on Chanyeol’s chest, while the latter unconsciously played with the ribbon of the purple panties. Baekhyun smiled watching the long thick fingers wrap and unwrap themselves around the silk. Chanyeol was obviously too focused on the movie to even notice the gesture, or the position they were in.

Baekhyun suppressed a chuckle, and prayed for Sophia to come home at that moment. It would be a hard situation to explain. While Chanyeol’s right hand was playing with the side ribbon of the panties, the left covered Baekhyun’s naked thigh making it rest between his own parted legs.

Chanyeol dozed off at the end of the movie oblivious to the world. He laid back on the couch tightening his embrace over the warm body. He totally forgot that it wasn’t his wife but the underage boy he spent days avoiding and suppressing sinful thoughts about.

Baekhyun licked his lips grinning happily. It was a well-deserved victory. He laid his head on Chanyeol’s chest feeling the hard torso rise and fall at each deep breath. His right hand stroked gently the older man's forearm playing with the black hair. The large hand was still clutched around his skinny thigh. Even in his sleep Chanyeol managed to have a firm grip around Baekhyun.

The brunet sat there practically on the man’s lap, enjoying the embrace and thinking about his next move. Surely Chanyeol would try all over again to avoid him, although this time Baekhyun was determined to make it harder for his prey to hide. By the end of the month Chanyeol would be in his bed for sure. His resistance was crumbling each day allowing Baekhyun to touch him or invade his personal space.

The gorgeous Torch Ginger always had what he wanted after all.

**_TBC_**


	4. Innocent proposition

Aera hummed while making dinner. Her right hand held the knife chopping the vegetables while the left one held them in place. She focused on her task oblivious to the dark hazel eyes following her every move. Baekhyun bit his lip looking at her wedding ring. It was all diamonds glowing under the last sunrays of the day. Chanyeol was late from work and it was only Aera and the brunet in the house.

“How was your day, honey?”

The woman looked up smiling genuinely at Baekhyun. She liked the teen like a son. He was so quiet, always nose deep in some book when she was home. He never asked for anything nor complained. Aera watched the brunet waiting for an answer, hoping to bond with a family member.

“It was kind of boring to say the truth. How about yours?”

Aera chuckled. Another thing she liked in the boy was that he was always so polite. She wished to have a son like him someday, so handsome, well-educated and smart. 

“Boring too, work always is. Maybe this week-end I could ask Chanyeol to take you camping or something?”

Baekhyun smiled at the innocent proposition. It was unexpected but welcomed. At least he will have a night alone with Chanyeol, and they would have to share a tent. A closed space with no one around seemed like heaven and would help his plan.

He passed a hand through quiff trying to act nonchalant and hide his excitement. The woman just helped his schemes unconsciously. “That would be nice but you don’t have to. I am sure Chanyeol would rather relax than spend his week-end in some woods”

Aera dismissed his words with a hand wave smiling widely. She knew Chanyeol would be more than happy to oblige. He liked the boy too and always wanted to have some father-son bond. Unfortunately children were yet to come for them, maybe Baekhyun would help them somehow.

“It is settled, I will ask him”

Baekhyun nodded grinning, suddenly impatient for the week-end to come. He almost felt guilty toward his aunt, but his desire to have Chanyeol overcame anything else.

-

The front door opened minutes later, Chanyeol came in the kitchen undoing his tie and kissing his wife on the cheek. His eyes went to Baekhyun roaming appreciatively over the new outfit. The brunet was dressed in a skinny blue jean and white shirt. The pants hugged perfectly his long legs not letting anything up for the imagination. Baekhyun smirked at him when their eyes locked. The boy leaned more on the kitchen counter bringing out his ass for Chanyeol to see. Chanyeol cleared his throat feeling suddenly guilty about watching Baekhyun and in front of his oblivious wife.

“Can you take Baekhyun camping this week-end, babe?”

Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts hearing his wife’s soft voice. She looked up at him with a familiar smile that only worsened his guilt.

“Camping? I don’t think people his age like that anymore, sweetheart”

Baekhyun cringed at the endearment nicknames they were using so freely. The couple was clearly in love, even after so many years of marriage. Aera chuckled at her husband’s words while Chanyeol grinned planting another playful kiss on her cheek.

“I would really like it though”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun nodding his head. There wasn’t any problem about taking the boy camping. However, something was telling him that he shouldn’t. An odd feeling nested in his chest.

“It’s settled then!” Aera exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly. Baekhyun faked a smile watching her already make plans and a list for what they would need.

“I am going to my room, call me for dinner” Baekhyun left the kitchen giving the couple their last moment of intimacy, soon enough Chanyeol would be his. Aera just contributed to set his trap. The brunet smiled humming a song that he thought was perfect for the situation. Chanyeol was his prey, and he would hunt him down until he got the older man right where he wanted. Now he needed to wisely think about his next move. Chanyeol’s resistance was weaker than ever. Especially after the long once over he just gave him in the kitchen. Baekhyun laid on his bed staring at the ceiling and thought over his ideas for the impromptu camping.


	5. Thunderstorm

Chanyeol sighed for the hundredth time that night rolling over in his cold empty bed, not that he minded the cold. It was a suffocating summer night with a ragging thunderstorm outside making the air humid and hot. His wife was out again for another girls’ night with her friends, and that was what he minded. He was hot and bothered with no one to take care of it with. A poisonous voice reminded him of the boy down the hallway but he quickly dismissed the dangerous thought.

He shifted once again in his spacious bed tangling the white sheets around his waist. Chanyeol laid his head on the pillow relaxing and shutting his eyes in hope of sleeping soon. However, a soft thud made him open his eyes again. He heard footsteps in the hallway getting closer to his bedroom then a soft knock.

“Come in”

Baekhyun opened the door biting his bottom lip shyly. Chanyeol sat up wondering what the boy was doing there at such late hour. A quick check on the digital clock on the nightstand confirmed that indeed it was too late for the brunet to be awake.

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol spoke with a husky voice trying his best not to stare at the teen. His eyes couldn’t help but roam over the frail body. Baekhyun was wearing a mid-thigh jumper with high knee socks. His hands gripped the white top as thunder rumbled loudly outside. 

Baekhyun looked up through his thick eyelashes, tears forming in the corner of his hazel eyes. His body tensed once again as thunder echoed flashing a white light in the room.

“I am scared of thunder, and I can’t sleep. Can I lay for a bit with you?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat not expecting the demand, although he could clearly see the boy shake at every loud noise outside.

“Yeah, sure”

The older man moved in the bed letting enough space for the boy to lay in on the left side, his wife’s spot. Baekhyun smirked eyeing Chanyeol’s naked chest, gaze traveling down his hairy torso. He bit his lip from how low his grey trackies were. He could clearly see the V line and some dark pubic hairs peek out.

Chanyeol patted the mattress mentioning to Baekhyun to get in. His breath hitched at the boy removed his jumper revealing yet other black panties matching the socks. Baekhyun slide under the sheets sighing contently as his body finally relaxed. The older man scooted to the edge of the bed, making sure to leave more than enough space between them. He laid on his right side giving his back to the boy.

Baekhyun suppressed a chuckle at the obvious gesture. His tongue couldn’t help but dare out to wet his lips watching the muscles flex under Chanyeol’s back skin. His hand burned with the desire to touch, claw and mark. 

He shifted closer to his prey and faked a terrified tone, stretching out his words accent heavy on his tongue.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol took a deep breath goose bumps spreading on his warm skin. The way Baekhyun pronounced his name was sinful. He had his own way of stretching the letters turning it into something that crawled under his skin and spiked his veins.

“Can you cuddle me?” Baekhyun grinned watching as the broad shoulders tensed and Chanyeol finally turned to face him. His hazel eyes locked with the brown ones trying his best to seem scared and convincing.

“Come here” Chanyeol whispered the words softly. The thunder roared once more making Baekhyun jump into the strong arms. He lifted his hand and grabbed Chanyeol’s right arm wrapping it around his waist. Chanyeol let him do as he pleased until Baekhyun settled for being the little spoon, feeling the full length of Chanyeol’s muscular body against his smaller one.

The brunet bit his lip sticking out his bum and snuggled closer to the older man. The hazel eyes widened feeling that Chanyeol wasn’t wearing briefs. His semi hard on poked slightly his ass cheeks through the clothes.

Baekhyun grinned another idea forming in his mind. He grinded against the hardening crotch. He heard Chanyeol gasp which encouraged the younger boy to grind harder down on him. A large hand pushed against Baekhyun’s belly as Chanyeol brought him closer, and rutted against his ass.

Chanyeol groaned kissing the tan neck, while Baekhyun whimpered tilting his head to give a better access. The hold around the brunet’s waist tightened. The boy let out a moan making Chanyeol growl behind him. Baekhyun blindly reached for his panties and slide them down his bum. He repeated the same move for Chanyeol’s jogger craving for a skin on skin contact. A whimper escaped his lips finally feeling the hard shaft brushing against his ass and trying to go between his cheeks.

Chanyeol was lost in his pleasure, drunk on the electrical sensation that spread on his skin every time his throbbing length rubbed against the sweaty tan skin. He grunted feeling the tip push on Baekhyun’s dry hole. The latter let out a loud moan hardly spelling out his plea.

“Chanyeol, please”

Chanyeol snapped open his eyes breaking out of his trance. He moved away from the trembling body shaking frantically his head. He quickly lifted up his jogger hiding his throbbing cock.

“No, no! This is wrong and cannot happen ever again”

He passed a hand over his face scratching his forming beard. Thunder snarled again lighting the room and giving him a glimpse of Baekhyun’s red neck. Stubble burns, although it didn’t bother him like it should have. Even if his mind screamed about the wrongness of the situation, a primal desire liked leaving his mark on the innocent soft skin. Without another word Chanyeol left the room leaving Baekhyun on the bed with his panties still down his bum, and skin glistering with his precome.

Baekhyun smiled pleased with the turn of event. His plan was falling into place. Chanyeol finally surrendered to his true desires. Impatience rushed in his blood, he couldn’t wait for the morning to come and leave for the camping. 

Chanyeol hastily made his way downstairs. He sat on the couch taking his head between his hands. His mind recalled Baekhyun’s body against his larger one and how amazing it felt. His cock twitched under his jogger screaming for release as he heard a loud moan echo upstairs from his room.

“ _Ah Chanyeol_ ”

Baekhyun’s wrecked voice resonated through the living room making Chanyeol groan. He wanted nothing more than join him again and have his wicked way. He really couldn’t control himself anymore around the boy. Chanyeol bit his lip taking deep breaths trying to mute Baekhyun’s gradually loud moans as the boy obviously climaxed. For the first time in his life, Chanyeol dreaded the idea of the sun coming up; because it meant spending the week-end camping with the object of his temptation. 

His name resounded one last time in the house before the silence fell again. Chanyeol shook his head at the sinful thoughts flooding his mind. The fact that Baekhyun pleased himself thinking about him, and climaxed with his name on his tongue made Chanyeol’s cock throb once more.

**_TBC_**


	6. Ice Lolly

The morning came with a hot summer weather, and a slight refreshing breeze. Aera groaned closing her car door. Her head was pounding from the hangover. She could almost still hear the loud music from the club her friends dragged her in. She made her way to the house swearing that nights out in clubs were definitely out of the picture. A pleasant quiet dinner with the girls would have been better than the ragging noises young people define as music. Aera chuckled at the thought wondering when her vocabulary became so grandma-style.

The front door opened letting in the warm weather. She put down her purse and took off the high heels she regretted wearing in the first place. Dancing with them was Hell and too painful. She wondered how she did it in the first place in her younger years.

Aera frowned hearing a soft whimper from the living room. She quickly made her way there finding Chanyeol sleeping on the couch. He was shirtless with his jogger too low on his waist. She bit her bottom lip heat flooding her inner thighs. Despite all the years spent together, her husband was still as sexy as the first day.

“Babe, why are you sleeping on the couch?” She shook Chanyeol’s shoulder waking him up slowly. Her hand traveled down his chest roaming on the warm tan skin. It had been a while since they made love, and she really was craving it.

“I fell asleep” Chanyeol cleared his throat. His voice was raspy and low from the sleep. He sat up on the couch and cracked his back. He instantly regretted his decision to sleep there. Every muscle in his body was aching from the uncomfortable position he spent hours in. 

Aera gave him a disapproving look. Her left hand rubbed his back trying to ease the obvious tension there. It quickly morphed into something more. Chanyeol leant in and pecked her glossy lips. His heart skipped a beat, because of the guilty that crushed his chest from the previous night. Her kiss was sweet and reminded him of their vows.

_Until death do us part._

Chanyeol cupped her cheeks deepening the kiss, trying to feel something there. Anything but the painful guilt and the new growing feeling he didn’t want to acknowledge. Her lips were soft, plump and tasted like strawberries. However, his mind wandered somewhere else, to a dangerous territory ruled by a tan skin and soft delicious whimpers.

Aera smiled in the kiss mistaking her husband passion for her when it was all about a certain teen boy living with them. Large hands gripped her curvy waist and pushed her on top of Chanyeol’s lap. A loud throat-clearing interrupted the couple. Aera backed away from her husband blushing furiously. Her nephew just found her on top of Chanyeol, almost having sex in the living room.

“Good morning” Baekhyun faked a smile glad that he interrupted the make out session. He glanced at Chanyeol who was avoiding his gaze while Aera straightened her dress clearing her throat nervously.

“ Good morning, Zee”

Chanyeol nodded his head toward the boy and quickly left the room. As soon as he reached his bedroom he noticed with horror that he didn’t have an erection after the hot make out session with his wife. He was so obsessed with trying to feel something there that he didn’t notice the lack of response from his own body.

He laid on the unmade bed giving himself some minutes before facing the day and the camping trip. Chanyeol nuzzled in the pillow taking in the sweet scent there. It wasn’t his wife’s. It smelled like coconuts and something musky, not feminine like Aera’s perfume.

Chanyeol groaned passing a hand through his hair. He had to do laundry before leaving. The sheets obviously smelled like Baekhyun. He didn’t want to explain anything to his wife.

-

Meanwhile downstairs Aera made a detour to the kitchen for some coffee. Baekhyun followed behind trying his best to tame his anger and jealousy. Chanyeol was his, and the fact that his aunt dared to touch what was his made his skin crawl.

A mantra of “ _mine_ ” rumbled in his mind almost not hearing what the woman was saying to him.

Chanyeol showed up a minutes later, hair dripping wet from the shower and dressed casually for the day. Aera was sitting at the table sipping her coffee while Baekhyun was nonchalantly sucking on an ice lolly. The older man poured himself coffee and went to sit next to his wife. Baekhyun looked up at him from his phone smiling before wrapping once again his lips around the lolly. 

Baekhyun sucked on it hollowing his cheeks still staring at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. Aera was too busy reading something on her phone and replying to her emails to notice the dangerous game. The teen pushed the lolly deeper in his mouth before letting it out with a soft pop. The sound echoed in the silent room making Chanyeol chock on his coffee. Baekhyun smiled daring his pink tongue out to lick his lips.

“You okay, Chanyeol?” Aera looked up from her phone staring worriedly at her husband who just spent a minute coughing his lungs out.

“Yeah” Chanyeol smiled weakly to Aera, heart beating fast. He felt disgusted with himself for lusting after such a young boy. And the worst was that his loving faithful wife was sitting by his side. The previous night events flooded his head. His pants felt suddenly tight and his mind was taking a wicked pleasure picturing Baekhyun’s lips stretched around his hardening cock.

Aera squealed in surprise as Chanyeol suddenly leant in and kissed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the touch. However, Chanyeol kept his open staring at Baekhyun through the kiss sending some kind of message to the boy.

Baekhyun smirked not minding the kiss, because now he knew Chanyeol was finally giving in. It was only a show to get under his skin so he would back off. The older man obviously didn’t know the brunet. It only made the chase more interesting. Aera broke the kiss chuckling at the sudden display of affection, oblivious to the staring contest between Chanyeol and her nephew.

“So how about a date for you, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at the sudden question. Aera smiled fondly at him eyes sparkling. She was obviously trying to break the ice and bond with him. An idea popped in the brunet’s mind as he grinned to his aunt.

“With whom?”

Aera sighed relieved for some unknown reason. She didn’t know why but the atmosphere suddenly tensed after the kiss. Maybe the boy didn’t like to witness her aunt kissing, she thought nervously.

“The boy next door, he is your age”

Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol for a second before nodding. He really didn’t want to date nor meet said next door boy. However, he wanted to play and again Aera helped him unconsciously. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows passing a hand over his stubbles. The idea didn’t please him at all, seeing Baekhyun with another man was somehow nerve wrecking.

“Not sure about that, the boy is bad news"

The older man interjected in a casual tone, trying to get his wife to drop the subject. Baekhyun smirked focusing back on Aera.

"So tell me more about this boy, I am interested"

**_TBC_**


	7. The drive

Chanyeol sneaked a peek at the sleeping form in the back seat biting nervously his bottom lip. It was as obvious as the sun in the sky that Baekhyun was angry by Aera going camping with them. However, Chanyeol couldn’t face the week-end alone with the boy without doing something unforgivable.

“So about that boy next door?”

Aera turned toward him making a humming sound, waiting for her husband to continue. Baekhyun seemed interested earlier in their neighbor. Some company would surely be benefic for the boy. He could settle for the rest of the summer with them and have a friend or boyfriend to spend time with.

“He is bad news, Aera” Chanyeol tried to sound casual to not raise any suspicions from his wife. He stared at the road driving carefully through their itinerary to the camping spot.

“Sehun is a good boy, Yeollie. And frankly Baekhyun could use some company. He is always with you, an older man and his aunt’s husband. He needs people his own age to blow off some steam and have fun”

Aera nodded along her monologue pleased with her answer. Baekhyun indeed spent too much time with Chanyeol. He needed to have fun with teenagers his own age. Aera secretly wished for some time alone with Chanyeol too. Since Baekhyun was with them they didn’t have any intimacy. She didn’t blame the teen but Aera wanted her husband back.

“Your sister sent him to us so we could protect him, babe. I don’t think she will approve of you pushing him in the arms on some bad boy next door.”

Chanyeol glanced a second toward his wife seeing her bit her glossy lip. He focused back on the road gripping a bit tightly the steering wheel. Aera was right, Baekhyun actually needed friends but the thought made Chanyeol uncomfortable. A new friend could easily morph in a summer fling.

The older man despised the idea and quickly dismissed it in favor of convincing his wife. He didn’t like the idea and didn’t want to face the “ _why_ ” yet.

“I know Sehun, honey. He is a good boy, and I will call my sister to talk with her about it”

Aera smiled already picturing the talk with the older woman. Chanyeol was somehow right, but she wanted their intimacy back. Baekhyun was every waking moment with Chanyeol, preventing them from even talking properly.

“Aera, seriously the boy is bad news and your sister is certainly too messed up still after what happened”

Chanyeol thought a second about the predator that went after Baekhyun. His fists hitched from the need to redo the nameless guy’s face.

“I guess you’re right, honey. I will talk to Baek later about it. He seemed so interested though”

Aera smiled weakly looking back at the sleeping boy behind her. He looked so relaxed and calm. She wondered how a perverted predator could want to hurt such beautiful innocent creature.

Baekhyun shifted in his sleep suppressing a grin. He had been awake for a moment now and heard the whole conversation. Chanyeol was hell bent on keeping away his potential date, and that pleased him more than anything else. The older man was slowly falling into his trap.

Earlier the brunet was pissed learning that his aunt was going to accompany them. However, the previous conversation cheered Baekhyun up, all anger forgotten in favor of thinking of his next move in the empty wood. 

-

Half an hour later the car stopped at a gas station. Chanyeol quickly excused himself going to the bathroom. Baekhyun stretched in his seat rubbing lazily his eye.

“You’re awake, honey?”

Aera turned in her seat staring with a smile to Baekhyun. The latter hummed an answer looking through the window at Chanyeol’s form as he went into the white building.

“I need to use the bathroom. I will be right back”

Baekhyun cleared his throat returning a fake grin to his aunt before slipping out of the car. He straightened his clothes and went after Chanyeol. On his way he received some catcalls making him huff in annoyance. His mind was set on Chanyeol anyway.

The brunet went in the bathroom making sure not be noticed by Chanyeol. He sneaked behind the taller man wrapping his arms around his waist and stood on his toes to reach Chanyeol’s neck.

“Why are you against me going to a date?”

Baekhyun mouthed the words softly nibbling Chanyeol’s earlobe. His hands traveled down the hard chest to the limit of the older man’s jeans. He pressed a kiss on the soft skin making Chanyeol close his eyes feeling the warm breath on his neck.

“I am not, you can go” Chanyeol bit his lip sensing the boy tense behind him, obviously waiting for another answer. Baekhyun pressed his right hand against the hardening crotch, feeling it come to life under his palm.

“Really? Would you be comfortable with me doing this to him? I am sure that Sehun boy can fuck me good and make me moan his name for all the neighbors to hear”

Chanyeol snapped his eyes open despising the scene Baekhyun was so hotly describing in his ear. His chest rumbled with a growl as he spat an answer glaring at the boy through the mirror.

“No!”

Baekhyun locked their eyes smirking smugly. His hand massaged the semi hard cock firmly through the jeans. He got Chanyeol right where he wanted. Deep down the brunet prayed for Aera to worry and come look for them. So she could see that her boy next door was not needed since Chanyeol was there for him.

“Why, Chanyeol? Tell me why you don’t like the idea of another man fucking me”

" Because…" Chanyeol moaned out the word as if it held some convincing argument. He bit his bottom lip suppressing a louder whimper when Baekhyun licked the shell of his ear. 

"I want you to want me, only me" Chanyeol breathed weakly. He intertwined his hand with Baekhyun’s guiding him through the hand-job. He stilled their hands after a few strokes making Baekhyun’s smaller one cup his cock through his jeans, before whispering with husky lustful tone. “Can you feel this, baby boy? It’s all for you" Baekhyun nodded moaning softly and pressed his body closer to Chanyeol’s bigger one. His hand tightened around the hard shaft making his mouth water. He never wanted someone as much as he craved for the older man. "Look how hard you make me, baby boy"

Chanyeol resumed the rubbing shivering lost in his pleasure, not caring about how easily they could get caught.

"I am going to go on that date, Chanyeol" Baekhyun bit his lip blurting out the words. He immediately felt Chanyeol tense and noticed his dark scowl. His eyebrows knitted together as brown wild pupils glared at the boy. He moved quickly switching their position.

" I said fucking no" Chanyeol spat cornering the brunet against the skin. His large hands picked up the teen putting him on the cold sink.

"I need attention, daddy. Maybe he can give it to me good. Make me get on my knees for him" Baekhyun licked his lips looking at Chanyeol though his long eyelashes. He pouted speaking with a light tone clearly getting under the older man skin. The latter scoffed grabbing his jaw with his large hand and dug his fingers in the cheeks forcefully parting the wet pink lips.

"Listen here you fucking slut. If you’re getting on your knees, it will be for me, understand?"

Chanyeol parted Baekhyun’s legs with his free hand and settled between them. He released the boy’s face and pulled him toward his crotch. Their faces were inches away, noses brushing at every breath. 

"No, daddy. I don't" Baekhyun whined out spreading his legs wider and hardly taming the need to grind on Chanyeol. The latter chuckled gripping the sink on each side on the boy’s parted thighs trapping him between his arms. The coldness on the porcelain anchored him somehow, preventing him from losing all control.

"Look at you spreading your legs open, such a slut for my cock"

The brunet moaned arousal spiking his veins. Chanyeol’s musky scent and husky voice were making him dizzy with want. He wanted contact, some friction to release the tension between his thighs. Chanyeol was just teasing breathing on his skin, brushing his lips against his neck with no real touch.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself. You’re acting like a desperate cock slut right now”

Chanyeol smacked away the brunet’s hand as he tried to rub himself off. He grinned stroking Baekhyun’s quivering thighs, noticing the bulge in his skinny jeans. The older man brushed his nose against Baekhyun’s chuckling as the boy whined when he moved away from a kiss.

Baekhyun stared at him through semi-closed eyes, attention quickly focused on Chanyeol’s lips at the man licked them slowly.

“Hearing about the boy got me desperate, I’ve seen a picture of him. So sexy, he gave me a stiffy."

Chanyeol gripped the teen’s waist harshly pressing them against each other. He growled displeased by the defiant words. Baekhyun groaned out loud feeling the older man’s fingers dig in his skin, surely leaving bruises later.

“Watch your fucking mouth, slut"

Baekhyun moaned but was quickly silenced when Chanyeol leant in kissing him roughly, fucking his mouth with his tongue. He felt a hand grip his hair tugging in a pleasant way at them.

"If you’re gonna act like a slut, it'd only be for me. You understand?"

Chanyeol broke the kiss, saliva shining on his red lips. Baekhyun snapped his eyes open an insolent glow dancing in the golden pupils.

"No" Baekhyun smirked breathing the word against Chanyeol’s mouth. The older man only snarled picking him up from the sink and pinned his frail body against a wall. The brunet exhaled in pain as Chanyeol slammed his back roughly on the cold surface.

"What is wrong with you?" Chanyeol snapped glaring at Baekhyun, whose only response was to moan and grind their crotches together. The brunet kissed Chanyeol’s neck starting to suck on a hickey on the tan skin but only to be stop by a hand pulling his hair.

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance removing his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and signaling him to let go. As soon as his feet touched the floor, the brunet got on his knees opening the older man’s jeans. His hand slid down the black boxer and took out the throbbing cock.

“My problem is that you invited her to this camping trip!”

Chanyeol wanted to snap out at the boy for being unreasonable, because Aera was his wife after all. However, all that came from his lips was a moan as Baekhyun kissed the tip of his cock licking the slit.

“She is my wife, babe. I can’t..”

Baekhyun spat on his hand and wrapped it around the cock. Anger rushed through his body at the so annoying answer. He jerked off the pulsing shaft a few times bringing it to the edge of release but let go at the last second. 

"Then now put it up with me dealing with it this way, try and control yourself around me. You don’t want your precious wife to see you like this, don’t you?"

The teen chuckled and left quickly the bathroom. His heart was racing pleased with the turn of event. Chanyeol was under his control now, all the real fun was yet to come though. Playing games was his hobby after all.

-

A few minutes later, Baekhyun settled in his seat again smiling proudly while Chanyeol only gripped the steering wheel tightly. The camping suddenly was more interesting than Baekhyun expected it to be.

**_TBC_**


	8. Midnight swim

Chanyeol groaned shifting again in his sleeping bag. His bladder was aching from the need of release. However, the perspective of going out into the woods alone at night somehow didn’t appease him. Aera sighed being woken by her husband rolling around for the third time in a row. She laid on her right side glaring at the man.

“What’s wrong? You keep waking me up, babe”

“Sorry, I just need to go out for a bit. I will be right back” Chanyeol grumbled once more leaving the warmth of his tent, and headed out to find some spot to finally release himself. His legs felt numb as he walked into the woods. He was tired after the long night of camping and dealing with Baekhyun’s childish behavior.

He sunk into the woods breathing the fresh air he was depraved of in the city. It was a nice summer night with locust sounds echoing from everywhere. A few minutes later of just walking he decided that maybe it was time to pee and finally go back. However, a water sound caught his attention. There was some river close by. He frowned as the sound resonated again as if someone was swimming or precisely diving in the water.

Chanyeol quickly emptied his bladder and headed toward the river following the sounds. He stopped dead on his tracks watching an unexpected scene unfold before his sleepy eyes. Baekhyun was in the river under the moonlight. His body was covered by the water but Chanyeol could clearly see that the boy was naked. He grinned quickly taking off his clothes. The teen obviously was too focused on whatever he was doing to notice the older man dive and swim toward him silently.

“You think you can get away with what you pulled in the bathroom, huh?” Chanyeol breathed out the words slowly chuckling when he heard Baekhyun squeal frightened by the sudden presence. The teen turned back toward him creating soft waves over the surface.

“Two can play that game, babe”

Baekhyun suppressed a laugh as Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around his frail waist bringing them closer. He gasped eyes wide open when he felt the naked body against his. Chanyeol’s soft cock rubbed against his making the boy bit his lip. He enclosed the older man between his thighs creating more friction as they moved in the water to keep on the surface.

“What are you going to do about it, daddy?”

Chanyeol licked his lips smirking, pleased by the nickname. He never had before a daddy kink or the urge to dominate his partner but Baekhyun was an exception. He wanted to make the boy lose control and moan under him. The thought of it didn’t scare him like it used to in the beginning. Baekhyun’s hands tugged gently at Chanyeol’s hair leaning in for a kiss, although his lips were met by thin air and a playful laugh.

“Eager, aren’t you baby boy?”

Chanyeol peppered kisses on the tan neck tasting the sore water on the warm skin. His right hand slid between them playing with Baekhyun’s nipple while the left one went down and kneaded the tan ass cheeks. He growled feeling the teen respond so quickly at his caresses. It was frightening how much addicted he was to the boy in a so short period of time.

“Daddy, please”

Baekhyun moaned starting to grind his cock against Chanyeol’s. He could feel the older man’s crotch begin to harden against him. Chanyeol loosened his embrace letting go of the boy with a playful laugh.

“I would stay but my wife is waiting for me back there”

Chanyeol stated with a teasing tone, pleased that he gave the boy a taste of his own medicine. However, Baekhyun was having none of it as he gripped the man’s arm and pulled him back in their previous position.

“Stay with me tonight”

Baekhyun whispered the words softly afraid of rejection, yet afraid of a positive answer also. He was a virgin after all and the perspective of having sex still overwhelmed him, especially with an older way much experienced man.

Chanyeol growled leaning in to kiss the boy. The feverish demand started a fire in his belly. The idea of spending his night between Baekhyun’s thighs was more appealing than sharing a tiny sleeping bag with his wife.

“You’re driving me crazy, baby boy”

Baekhyun wrapped his legs tighter around Chanyeol’s waist grinding down on him with loud moans. He didn’t care about being heard. It was quite the opposite. He wanted Aera to catch her husband between his thighs rutting his cock against his quivering virgin hole.

“Daddy, please touch me”

Chanyeol dive his hand in the water going to grab Baekhyun’s cock and stroke it. The water made the slide easier and more pleasurable.

“Daddy is going to give it to you real good, baby boy”

Baekhyun snapped his eyes open staring at Chanyeol’s blown lustful pupils. The words sent shivers down his spine, but also rumbled a panic in his chest. He was anxious about losing his virginity in some nameless river.

He was about to distract the man when he felt the tip of the hard cock brush and push against his hole. His fears suddenly faded away overwhelmed by the hand slowly jerking him off and the head massaging his entrance. It sent pleasant confusing signals in his body, shivering as he was cold when his skin was burning hot.

“Chanyeol?”

The name echoed loudly in the woods as Aera yelled her husband’s name. She was worried since the man was supposed to be back already.

“ _Shit!_ ” Chanyeol cursed softly hearing footsteps coming their way. Panic won over his body at the perspective of being caught in such unflattering position. He tried to move away from Baekhyun but the grip around his waist only tightened and the boy moaned out loud his name.

“You’re going to get us caught”

Baekhyun suppressed a laugh at the panicked retort. It was all he craved for since the beginning but Chanyeol was yet to know the truth.

“Daddy, please I want you.”

Chanyeol bit his lip more focused on his oncoming wife than the horny teen clutching on his body. He faced Baekhyun was once again gripping roughly his waist so he couldn’t move anymore. The boy was clearly trying to impale himself on Chanyeol’s hard cock, or so it seemed.

“Babe, she is coming our way. Please, let daddy go”

Baekhyun shook negatively his head letting his right hand slid between them and wrap around the man’s shaft. He stroked it a few time making Chanyeol curse and flutter his eyes close. Then, he positioned it again against his entrance feeling the tip push against it. The brunet was no fool. He couldn’t take Chanyeol without real prep, but he could make him lose control anyway by teasing.

Aera’s voice rose again near them which got Chanyeol to panic even more. The man dived them in the water as his wife stood up by the river checking the surface. She quickly turned around leaving her spot, and headed toward their camp in hope that her husband heard her and went back there.

“Fuck, Baek! You almost got us caught here. Don’t you dare do that shit again, you hear me?”

Chanyeol snapped anger burning in his veins. They almost got caught because of Baekhyun’s behavior. He sighed as the boy finally let go and glared at him spatting his words with venom.

“Go back to your bitch then, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun huffed ready to head out of the water. A large hand wrapped around his arm preventing him from going away any further.

“But babe, you’re my bitch” Chanyeol chuckled darkly the words, anger blurring his reason. His wife of ten years almost caught him mid-fucking an underage boy, because said underage boy felt the need to play a dangerous reckless game.

“Alright then, Chanyeol. If you want to act this way, you wouldn’t mind when I will have some fun with Sehun”

The name only got Chanyeol roaring with rage. His reason faded away as Baekhyun so nonchalantly insinuated having sex with the other boy. He gripped the brunet’s arm tighter digging his fingers in the flesh, and yanked Baekhyun toward him. The water splashed their faces after the sudden abrupt move.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist bringing them back to their previous position. However, this time Chanyeol gripped his hard cock positioning it against the tight hole and pushed up suddenly.

“Didn’t you hear me, babe? You’re my bitch, my slut and you bend over only for my cock like the good cockslut you’re for your daddy”

Baekhyun took a sharp breath feeling the invasive cock almost penetrate him. It sent an adrenaline rush in his veins making his heart beat fast and his pupils dilate.

“No, I don’t think so. Not anymore, Chanyeol”

The dismissive tone got Chanyeol angrier and drunk on jealousy. He leant in trying to kiss Baekhyun only to be pushed away with hands over his broad shoulders.

"Fuck off, and go back to your _oh so_ _precious_ wife, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun snapped, words half-yelled half-moaned. The proximity didn’t help his arousal. The anger was almost fading away as Chanyeol rutted against him letting him feel his body and arousal.

“I am sure Sehun would be more than happy to take care of me. Now let go of me, Chanyeol”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re playing a dangerous game, babe”

Chanyeol huffed forcing the teen down for a kiss. It didn’t last long since Baekhyun bit his bottom lip harshly.

“She is waiting for you, you said. Go back to her for all I care, Chanyeol”

Baekhyun pushed away from the man finally released from the iron grip. His body shivered at the sudden warmth loss. But he had to. Chanyeol was acting all dominant. It never was the plan. Baekhyun was determined to have control, and never the other way around.

“I’ve had enough of this”

Chanyeol sighed in annoyance and swam back to the shore. He was tired of arguing and jealousy got the best of him minutes prior. Baekhyun watched the man go with a smirk, even though anger was still pumping in his blood. Chanyeol was so obviously addicted already. It was time to play the right card and get him under his complete control.

**_TBC_**


	9. Cold car hood

Chanyeol sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He looked back at their camping spot watching his wife take care of the last cleaning tasks. He headed toward the car to put their bags away. He did so swiftly and was about to go back and help Aera. However, as the man turned around his breath hitched not expecting to see Baekhyun right in front of him smirking. Since the previous night the atmosphere was tense between them. Chanyeol was still angry about the boy’s reckless game. If Aera caught them, the older man shuddered not wanting to think about the consequences.

“ _Daddy_ ”

Baekhyun whispered still grinning. His hazel eyes glowed with a dangerous spark. He took a step forward making Chanyeol take one back. An unsettling feeling was screaming for the older man to leave, and go back to his wife. The teen clearly had something in mind, and surely wouldn’t be in his favor after the way he treated him the night prior.

“Baekhyun”

Chanyeol breathed out the name softly checking swiftly that Aera was still nowhere in sight. He focused his eyes back on the boy finally noticing that he was wearing nothing but a white mid-thighs jumper and black combat boots.

“Daddy, I want you”

Baekhyun chuckled looking up toward Chanyeol though his long eyelashes. His tongue dared out to lick his lips in a painful slow move. The older man was almost shaking as if the boy was some deadly predator ready to eat him alive.

“Not now, Baekhyun. I am not over that little stunt you pulled on me yesterday”

Chanyeol clenched his fists trying to hold back and tame his hunger for the brunet’s skin. He wanted nothing more than undress Baekhyun, tease his body and get his panties soaked wet. He got a glimpse of them earlier. It was pink with ribbons on the side. His teeth itched with the desire to undo the silk.

“I can’t wait any longer, daddy. I want you so bad. See for yourself”

Baekhyun pulled up his jumper showing his erected cock through his panties to the man. A breath hitch escaped from Chanyeol’s mouth. His fantasy was merging with realty. The pink silk pantie was already wet from precome and stretched from Baekhyun’s cock.

“Fuck, baby boy” Chanyeol moved away from the car and lifted up Baekhyun wrapping the naked legs around his waist. He groaned feeling the hard cock rub against his hardening one. “Such a slut for my cock”

Baekhyun moaned wrapping his arms around the man’s neck leaning in for a kiss, but diverted at the last second to go toward Chanyeol’s ear and whisper softly, before nibbling the lobe.

“Not yours though”

Chanyeol growled at the words. The boy clearly was testing his patience and triggering his jealousy. He walked toward the car hood and place Baekhyun on it parting his thighs widely. He bit his lip moving away and taking in the lustful view.

“So you open your thighs for any man then, slut?”

Baekhyun drew up his jumper revealing all his body and placed his booted feet on the car hood displaying a debauched scene for the man to see. Chanyeol flattened his hands on the cold surface leaning to kiss the boy and stop him from talking. The older man moved his right hand from the hood and draped it on the tan thigh dragging Baekhyun down toward his crotch.

“Give it to me, daddy”

Baekhyun broke the bruising kiss and started to undo Chanyeol’s fly massaging the hard shaft through the briefs. Chanyeol smacked his hand away and slid down to suck on the caramel nipple. His tongue dared out circling it before his teeth bit it lightly.

“You get that hard for her too? Tell me, Chanyeol”

Chanyeol felt a hand pull his hair preventing him from continuing his nipple play. He looked up at a smirking Baekhyun. The boy wasn’t as innocent as he once thought after all. His hazel eyes were blown with lust and something primal, dangerous.

“No” The man moaned the answer feeling Baekhyun’s crotch move against his. The pace was painfully slow. His cock throbbed in his underwear wanting to be buried inside the teen. Chanyeol whimpered closing his eyes recalling the delicious sensation of the tight hole against the tip of his cock.

“Show me how much you want me, daddy. I want to feel how hard you’re for me”

Chanyeol only growled as a response kissing his lover once more. He grinded against the frail body moaning as their cock aligned. Baekhyun broke the kiss once more, needing to talk to achieve his plan. The previous night was still painfully fresh in his mind. His blood boiled with anger recalling the degrading tone Chanyeol used on him. He was no one’s bitch, and the man needed to learn a lesson.

“You don’t even fuck her anymore, do you Chanyeol? She doesn’t know how to get it up for you, yeah babe?”

Baekhyun smirked suppressing a laugh as Chanyeol moved back from the car hood and glared down at him. The boy bit his lip pleased by the reaction. His hand traveled down to his cock and stroked it through the soaked wet pantie.

“No wonder you drool over me then”

Chanyeol passed a hand through his quiff huffing in annoyance because the boy was right. He couldn’t touch her anymore, and it worsened since Baekhyun lived with them. He snapped out of his thoughts watching Baekhyun moan loudly still laying on the car hood. His cock twitched wanting to go back to their previous activities. The petite’s body felt so good under him, so responsive. It was a long time since Chanyeol had a good fuck, and Baekhyun was everything he craved for.

“You like my panties, huh? Want to ruin them, right Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun looked up through his semi-closed eyes putting up quite a show for the man. He sucked his fingers mimicking another obscene gesture that surely Chanyeol understood.

“Want to push them to the side and fuck me? Or gag me with them so your wife can’t hear me moan your name?”

Chanyeol groaned taking a step toward the boy biting his lip. He wanted all of those fantasies indeed. His heart beat faster picturing them, and his cock pulsed screaming for release.

“Fuck, Baek. I want to ruin you”

Baekhyun stopped suddenly his movements and pulled down his jumper covering his body. He hopped from the car hood smiling widely at a confused Chanyeol. The grin reached his hazel eyes in a wicked way as he mouthed his words slowly, almost in a patronizing tone.

“Take a pill to get it up to fuck your wife then because you won’t get anything from me. I am only a slut after all and I got it covered with Sehun”

Chanyeol clenched his fists watching Baekhyun’s retreating form. He headed toward their camping spot surely to get the rest of his things. Baekhyun smiled biting his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. He resisted the urge to turn back to see Chanyeol. The man was surely staring stunned at him with his jeans undone revealing a very hard cock and a wet patch on his briefs.

Payback never tasted so sweet.

**_TBC_**


	10. Anger and roses

The evening was calm and nice. A fresh breeze blew time to time in the kitchen from the back door as Aera prepared dinner. She sighed wondering if it was going to be one of those nights again where Chanyeol would come late and already had eaten dinner out. It was some kind of a pattern for a few days now, and his work load still didn’t lighten a bit.

Baekhyun on the other hand was staring at the backyard from his seat at the table, gaze lost somewhere between a memory and schemes. He rested his left elbow over the wooden table putting his chin in the palm on of his hand, thumb playing nervously with his bottom lip.

It had been a few days since the camping and the brunet was getting frustrated with Chanyeol’s indifference. The man spent his days working and his nights avoiding the teen at all cost. His mind buzzed with ideas on how to win back Chanyeol. They would have worked if only the older man was more present at the house, and didn’t avoid the teen like some nemesis.

Baekhyun took a deep breath almost regretting the camping scene, although Chanyeol needed to be taught a lesson. He wasn’t a _bitch_ and such demeaning term really angered Baekhyun, also the man’s smugness needed to go. Chanyeol wasn't supposed to be in charge at all.

The doorbell rang startling Baekhyun from his thoughts. He turned his head around seeing Aera wipe her hands and go answer.

The brunet rested his chin on his forearms leaning on the table. Conversation sounds echoed from the front door as Aera discussed with the newcomer. With a " _Thank you, m’am_ " the nameless guy left, poking Baekhyun's curiosity. Not a minute later Aera came back in the kitchen with a wide smile, and above all a large bouquet of red roses. A black bag hanged from her hand as she put the flowers on the counter giggling to herself.

"Secret admirer?"

Baekhyun faked a smile hoping that it wasn't what it looked like. Aera only worsened his growing headache as she turned around chuckling and buzzing like a teenage girl.

"It's from Chanyeol" She stated beaming at the boy. Her right hand ruffled in the bag taking out a black garter belt and stockings. Aera squealed cheeks flaming red and quickly put the soft lingerie back in. Baekhyun frowned not liking at all the gift and the underlying implication. Chanyeol was playing a dangerous game, and the boy yet again needed to teach him a lesson.

"I didn't know"

Aera cleared her throat flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want the boy to see such intimate gesture from her husband. However, her heart was beating fast because it was so long since she wore such lingerie for Chanyeol, and quite a time since they made love. She quickly checked the oven and set the timer before excusing herself from Baekhyun who went strangely quiet since the delivery.

She went to her bedroom putting the black bag on the bed and took out the lingerie inside laying in on the sheets. It was a whole set, from transparent black bra to lace pantie, garter belt and stockings.

Aera chuckled shyly putting her hand against her lips, staring at the lingerie on the white sheets. Then she headed toward the bathroom only having enough time to take a shower and get ready for Chanyeol before the oven timer would go off.

+

Half an hour later she was dressed in a black and white mid-thighs dress and high heels. She walked to the kitchen with a constant thud as the heels hit the floor. Aera smiled passing a hand through her wavy caramel hair. The table was set quickly with red wine instead of the regular beer Chanyeol always had. She looked around frowning worriedly as her eyes laid on Baekhyun in the backyard. The boy was having what seemed a heated conversation over the phone.

“Perfect”

The word echoed behind the woman with a low husky tone. Chanyeol was leaning against the kitchen doorframe eying her from head to toes. Aera chuckled and went toward him for a kiss.

“Thank you for the roses and the gift”

Aera smiled tilting her head for another kiss, with her high heels Chanyeol didn’t need to lean down anymore. The large masculine hands gripped her ass cheeks making the woman squeal in the heated kiss.

“ _Jump_ ” Chanyeol instructed as she lifted her up thighs tightly wrapped around his waist. He walked toward the kitchen counter putting her down gently. Aera giggled stroking Chanyeol’s beard before her hands traveled down his chest.

“I missed you, babe” The man grinned softly breathing the words. He felt his wife’s hand at his belt playing with it, and teasing his still soft cock. His heart ached because not so long ago he would have been hard already, but all that rumbled in his mind lately was a caramel skin, hazel eyes and soft stolen moans.

“I missed you too, Yeollie” Aera whispered not talking about the day but about their intimacy. She indeed missed her husband too much. They lived together and yet became some kind of strangers. 

Chanyeol smiled kissing her trying his best to feel something, anything to chase away Baekhyun from his fantasies. He gripped his wife’s thighs dragging her closer to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss grew heated and hands wandered intimate areas teasing and playing with weak spots. A loud throat clearing startled the couple. They parted from each other looking with dazed eyes toward the intruder.

Baekhyun stood by the back door staring at the couple with fire in his eyes. He just ended his call with his best mate, his mood lightened a bit but now the couple ruined it. He faked a smile stepping inside the kitchen.

“Sorry to interrupt”

Aera chuckled shyly embarrassed for the second time in a day. She hopped from the counter pushing away her husband.

“Dinner is almost ready”

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol not caring about her aunt’s nervous rambling. The man leaned against the counter grinning.

“Call me when it’s ready, thank you”

The brunet left quickly the room fists painfully clenched. He tried his best to not think of what would have happened if he didn’t interrupt. However, a smirk stretched his plum lips recalling that despite the compromising position Chanyeol’s crotch seemed quite… _soft_.

Baekhyun went to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He removed the red shirt and skinny jeans to put on a large beige top that revealed his shoulder every time he moved, and opted for purple high knee socks with matching panties. The boy snapped his head up from his task when he heard footsteps on the stairs then heading toward the couple bedroom. He smiled wickedly peeking in the hallway to see that it was Chanyeol.

The teen made discreetly his way toward the other bedroom closing the door behind him startling Chanyeol. The latter turned around frowning wondering what Baekhyun was doing there, and why the door was closed.

“Never touch her again” Baekhyun breathed the words glaring at Chanyeol. He stepped toward him looking up to lock their eyes. The older man smirked crossing his arms on his chest.

“You told me to go and fuck her but yet you’re here complaining”

Chanyeol watched the boy closely, seeing as the young features morphed from anger to shame and sadness. He was still not over the camping stunts. Baekhyun needed to know that games weren’t allowed anymore.

“Don’t, Chanyeol. Just never touch her again, daddy”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip looking at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. The previous scene made his skin scrawl and his jealousy roared at Aera.

“So what? You’re going to give it to me then, baby boy?”

Chanyeol huffed out laughing softly. The boy went so pliant all of sudden. It was addicting. He stepped forward leaning in and whispered softly against Baekhyun’s ear.

“You’re going to spread those thighs of yours for me, babe?”

Baekhyun nodded bowing down his head, shivers traveled down his spine. The low dirty words made him crave for more.

“Next time you touch her, we’re over” He threatened needing to be in control again. Chanyeol was acting too smug for his own liking. It was never the plan to give him such freedom. He looked up trying to look convincing and not so needy.

“We’re not together”

Chanyeol brushed his lips against Baekhyun’s soft cheeks. His warm breath spread on the skin making Baekhyun shiver once more. His right hand went the boy’s chin lifting his head up for a better angle.

“That’s not what your dick seems to think when you get me under you”

The older man bit his lip because it was the truth. He wanted Baekhyun in more ways than he was comfortable to admit.

“You’re going to give it to me or no, Baek?”

The question was clear and loud enough to be heard. It was a possessive demand bordering on territories Chanyeol wasn’t ready to face yet.

“Yes, daddy”

Chanyeol grinned pleased with the answer and the soft needy tone. They needed rules, no more unspoken words. Aera didn’t need to know and Baekhyun needed to stop playing reckless games.

“No more stunts?”

“Yes, daddy”

Baekhyun locked eyes with the older man puckering his lips. Chanyeol suppressed the urge to claim the boy right there. The soft agreeing words never felt so sweet before. Surrender had a nice ring to his ears.

“Good boy”

Chanyeol praised before leaning in for a bruising kiss, fucking the boy’s mouth with his tongue. He wasn’t in a mood for foreplay. He needed to claim and own.

“Your good boy”

Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s mouth wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He could still feel the bitter taste of Aera on his lover’s lips, but the boy didn’t care. He was determined to erase and replace it with his.

“Yes, mine and only mine”

Chanyeol growled the possessive plea pressing his larger body closer to the younger one. He never was possessive before, but then again Baekhyun brought to the surface things he didn’t know he wanted. His large hands traveled down the boy’s back and squeezed his ass cheeks pulling him even closer toward his hardening crotch.

“I am so hard for you, princess”

“Daddy, I want you please”

Baekhyun pleaded standing on his toes and peppered kisses over the man’s neck. The taste was addicting. The musky scent made him dizzy, yearning for more each passing second. Chanyeol growled at the begging tone. He was about to lift the boy up when reality hit again. Aera called from downstairs breaking the heated bubble.

“We can’t now, she is waiting, babe. Later, yeah?”

Baekhyun whined frustration getting the better of him, and shook negatively his head staring up at Chanyeol.

“Please, Chanyeol. It’s been too long. I want to feel you, babe”

Chanyeol bit his lip unwrapping Baekhyun’s arms from his neck and took a step back. They couldn’t stay any longer upstairs without raising suspicions. Aera surely would come looking for him in a bit.

“Not now, princess”

Baekhyun frowned glaring at the man. He was tired of always being second, tired of waiting, and above all tired of being denied.

“Have it your way then, daddy”

Chanyeol watched the boy storm out of the room without a glance back. He sighed passing a hand through his quiff. At least they were on better terms than the previous dreadful days.

Baekhyun headed downstairs finding Aera already at the table, waiting for them. Even though it stung to admit she was stunning. However, not as much as the gorgeous wicked torch ginger. The brunet smiled at her with sparkling mischief in his hazel eyes, and took a seat by the woman’s right. _Time to play…_

**_TBC_**


	11. Dinner Time

Aera smiled as Baekhyun came in the kitchen. He was rather cute in his girly clothes. At first, she found it unsettling but along the days the boy spent with them, she grew fond of the boy’s colorful personality.

“Dinner is ready”

Baekhyun smiled, and took a seat at the table, waiting for Chanyeol to join them. Unlike the previous nights, Chanyeol showed up and sat across from him. The teen suppressed a smirk, trying to act nonchalant after what happened not five minutes ago.

“I made your favorite, Baek”

Aera smiled happy to finally have a family dinner. Lately her husband had long days at work and only came home late. She really missed him, and by the looks of it even Baekhyun did. The boy was grinning at her husband. The woman thought again about having children, since the brunet lived with them it was a constant idea that lurked in the back of her mind.

“It smells really delicious”

Baekhyun smiled at his aunt tasting the chicken on his plate. The woman really knew how to cook. It was as delicious as Trisha’s cooking.

“You outdid yourself, Aera”

Chanyeol stated with a smile, and kissed his wife’s knuckles. Aera giggled and went back to her dinner. Baekhyun on the other hand glared at the affectionate gesture. Chanyeol spent days ignoring him and now was shamelessly flirting with Aera right in front of him. Even after what happened earlier between them.

Baekhyun suppressed a chuckle as another wicked idea blossomed in his head. He lifted his leg rubbing his way up on Chanyeol’s leg. The man widened his eyes, and glared at him while still trying to listen to his wife ramble about her day. He mentally thanked God for her sitting at the edge of the table.

Aera chuckled lost in her story smiling oblivious to the footsie under the table. Chanyeol forced a smile holding tightly his fork as Baekhyun stroked his cock bringing it to life. It didn’t soften completely since the bedroom incident. He briefly closed his eyes whimpering softly when Baekhyun pressed harder on his now fully erected length.

“Something is wrong, honey?”

Aera asked patting worriedly Chanyeol’s shoulder. Maybe the late nights work tired him out more than she thought. He really needed some time off. Her mind flooded with worried thoughts about her husband.

“I am fine, you were saying?”

Chanyeol coughed trying to hide his wobbly voice. He turned toward Baekhyun, giving him a warning look. The boy only grinned innocently, continuing his treatment under the table.

Aera carried on her story, happy to finally have her husband home and spending time together. Chanyeol discreetly put his hand under the table, wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun’s ankle, trying to stop the footjob.

However, the grip loosed as Baekhyun pressed closer the heel of his foot on the hard cock, and massaged it in all its length. Chanyeol bit his bottom lip eyes fluttering, and near the climax.

Baekhyun focused back on Aera pleased to have Chanyeol under his control. And the feeling of the man’s cock under his foot was turning him on. The shaft felt so hard and even throbbed time to time moving under his toes.

“Would you mind pouring more drink for me?”

The teen asked politely his aunt smiling softly at her. He eyed Chanyeol and moved his foot faster. The man was clearly near his end. The minimum Baekhyun could for him was to make sure his wife wasn’t there to witness it. At least not now…His plan wasn’t complete yet.

“Sure, honey”

Aera stood up and left the duo alone at the table, her heels echoed in the room as she walked away. Baekhyun chuckled leaning in and locked eyes with Chanyeol, who was moaning softly now that Aera wasn’t there.

“Fuck, Baekhyun”

Chanyeol threw back his head cursing as the brunet pushed firmly the heel of his foot down on his cock. Baekhyun watched his expressions drunk on the sensation of having Chanyeol so pliant.

“Cum for me, daddy”

Baekhyun whispered licking his lips. Chanyeol flattened his hands on the table staring right back at him, and moaned climaxing on hearing the nickname alone. It sent a wave of heat through his body that exploded on his cock.

“Here you go”

Aera came back putting down Baekhyun’s refilled glass. Chanyeol passed a hand through his hair evening his breathing, his boxer was uncomfortably wet from his semen and the perspective of spending the rest of the dinner with it was unpleasant.

“Thank you”

Baekhyun thanked the woman smiling proud of himself, he was about to retrieve his foot when he felt Chanyeol’s hand wrapped around his ankle again pinning it in place between his parted legs.

Fingers gently stoked his skin drawing patterns over his ankle. Chanyeol resumed his dinner talking to his wife about his day, and acted as if nothing happened. Baekhyun grinned happy about the turn of event, although wondering where it came from.

  


**_TBC_**


	12. The nap

Chanyeol exhaled relaxing back on the sofa. His breath evened as slumber slowly took over. It had been a long day at work. All he could think off was sleeping as soon as he stepped inside the house.

Baekhyun hummed heading to his room after a quick detour from the kitchen. He bit in the red apple in his hand, head full of ideas about his next move. Since the dinner things had been pretty tense in the household. Chanyeol avoided him _again_ at all cost while Aera was still oblivious. It annoyed the boy at some point.

He needed to do something, anything to break the tension and Chanyeol's shell... _again_.

He loved the chase but now it was getting boring and repetitive. Instead of chasing after the older man, they could have been doing more pleasant activities. But then again Chanyeol had to have a conscious.

Baekhyun sighed about to climb the stairs when he heard a soft whimper from the living room. The soft sound echoed again poking his curiosity. With a hesitant step he went into the spacious room looking for the source of the whimpers. The brunet didn't know yet if they were from pain or something else.

Baekhyun smirked eyes roaming over Chanyeol's sleeping form. He was on his back napping on the couch. Another moan resonated again breaking Baekhyun's staring. His heart quickened swearing that the older man just said his name, or softly mouthed it to be exact.

He stepped closer biting his bottom lip. There it was again, another plea sending shivers down his spine. This time he was close enough to clearly hear his name. An idea popped in his head, Aera was still upstairs taking a shower. The running water was audible from his spot. He put down his apple on the coffee table and grinned wickedly. It was time to play.

Baekhyun climbed on the couch making sure not to wake Chanyeol. He undid carefully the leather belt of his pants. He grinned seeing the large hard cock already wetting the grey boxer with precome. He rubbed his fingers against the warm shaft taking a deep breath. The brunet never sucked off someone. His virginity was still intact in every way. However, he read enough articles and saw videos on how to proceed.

The teen gulped sliding down the boxer finally revealing in all its glory Chanyeol’s cock. It was thick and long with a pink circumcised head. Baekhyun wetted his lips leaning down towards it. His tongue dared out licking the tip. His nose crunched at the odd taste of the transparent precome purring out.

He opened his mouth taking in the hard cock slowly. It was definitely too large for his mouth to take in one go like in all those videos he spent hours watching. A blow job was harder to give than expected.

Baekhyun moved his head up and down experimentally, clenching his right fist on the couch as the tip hit the back of his throat. His stomach lurched unpleasantly at the intruder, gag reflex all out. Chanyeol moaned once again in his sleep oblivious to the teen on top of him. Baekhyun unconsciously hummed around the shaft sending vibration down on it. He didn’t want to wake up the older man yet.

He took a deep breath moving up and down again, while his hand wrapped around the large portion he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. Saliva dripped on the cock making his slide easier and his hold warmer at each move.

Chanyeol whimpered lost in his dream. His hips bucked up choking involuntarily Baekhyun on his length. It felt like heaven, feeling warm wet walls around him. His dream was too vivid and overwhelming. At least he thought it was dream lost between the waking state and slumber.

The task was sloppy and clearly inexperienced. The teen was breathless and his jaw ached due to the imposing stretch. Despite all what he previously read, it was too messy and disordered. He bobbed his head a few more minutes feeling the cock throb on his tongue and lips. A bitter warm liquid flooded his mouth. He closed tightly his eyes trying to swallow it. The taste was salty and foreign.

Chanyeol gasped fluttering his eyes open. He focused on the ceiling smiling lazily recalling his dream about Baekhyun wrapped around his cock and bouncing on it. He was too relaxed, and drunk on endorphin rushing in his blood to care about having a wet dream about an underage boy.

“You taste good”

The older man widened his eyes hearing the raspy voice. He looked down and saw Baekhyun wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The boy grinned displaying wet abused lips, while he tugged back Chanyeol’s soft cock inside his briefs and pants.

Baekhyun stood up hearing Aera finally come downstairs, shower all done. Chanyeol jumped on his feet still staring at the brunet with wide eyes, not wanting to believe what just happened. The brunet just gave him a blow job, with his wife upstairs so close to them.

“Something wrong, babe?”

Aera arched an eyebrow, standing in nothing but a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head.

“Chanyeol was having a nightmare, I woke him up”

Baekhyun smiled at his aunt taking his unfinished apple and biting in it. The bitter after taste of Chanyeol’s semen was still on his tongue, making his saliva salty and viscous. It didn’t taste good at all like he said to Chanyeol, but he read somewhere older man liked dirty talking so he went with it.

“Your voice is broken, son. You caught something?”

Aera eyed worriedly Baekhyun and stepped closer to him putting her hand on his forehead checking for any fever. Chanyeol suppressed a groan at the scene. The boy’s voice was broken because apparently he sleep-fucked his underage mouth. He couldn’t voice out loud the dangerous thought.

“My throat is just sore, maybe because of the large ice lolly I had minutes ago”

Chanyeol choked on thin air coughing loudly. It caught his wife’s questioning gaze. Baekhyun looked at him grinning at his own words.

“I will make you some tea, you too Chanyeol! Apparently you two caught something”

The older man suppressed an eye roll, blessing his wife for being so naïve and oblivious. Baekhyun lips were so bruised and red. He wondered how she didn’t doubt even a bit. But then again she trusted him blindly. However, at the thought there wasn’t the familiar twinge of guilt. His chest was light with no oppressing feelings whatsoever.

Baekhyun nodded at his aunt leaving the living room quickly to follow her behind to the kitchen. He wanted to laugh so badly at the grotesque situation but that could wait until his call to his best friend. The lad always loved to hear about his schemes, and was totally on board with the new one about the Park family.

**_TBC_**


	13. Bathtime

Chanyeol hummed as he ran himself a bath. His hand went to the water checking the temperature. It was hot and lavender scented just what he needed to relax before the planned dinner later. One of his old friends was in town and invited them for some catch up. Aera was enthusiastic always having a soft spot for said old friend. However, Baekhyun didn’t seem pleased at all.

He certainly wanted to do other more entertaining activities than being dragged to a dinner where adults would recall their younger years, and brag about their present life. But Aera didn’t take no for an answer, so she convinced, to not say forced, Baekhyun to go too.

The brunet conceded with a weary sigh as the woman smiled clapping her hands happily. She even bought a suit for the teen. The restaurant they were going to had a formal clothes policy.

The door creaked as it opened letting air flow in the bathroom. Chanyeol shivered wearing nothing but briefs.

“Even if I said no, you will still join me, won’t you?” Chanyeol chuckled turning around to face a smiling Baekhyun. The teen already began to undress. For once he only wore black briefs, instead of some flashy panties.

“Obvious truth” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip stepping toward Chanyeol and taking in his naked body. His hairy chest rose and fell with each deep breath. His strong arms hanged on each side of his waist. The V line leading to his briefs was sinful.

“Come here”

Chanyeol lifted his hand making a “ _come closer_ ” gesture with his fingers. Baekhyun licked his lips and went to the older man. Soon enough long arms wrapped around his waist pressing his body closer to the larger one.

“No panties today, baby boy?”

Baekhyun chuckled shaking negatively his head. For once he wanted to wear plain briefs. He only wore so many panties to tempt Chanyeol. Usually he regularly wore boxers too.

“Next time make sure to wear one, I like you in them”

Chanyeol breathed the soft demand against Baekhyun’s lips before kissing him. He played with the plump lips a bit before his tongue dared out to join Baekhyun’s. The boy easily opened his mouth. He was so pliant and warm under the older man’s touch.

Baekhyun moaned in the kiss feeling Chanyeol’s hands squeeze his ass cheeks and remove his underwear. The piece of clothing slid down his legs. 

“Fucking beautiful” Chanyeol growled eyeing up and down Baekhyun’s body. His fingers roamed over the tan skin, nails digging pleasantly in the flesh. They left long red marks. The man gripped firmly the boy’s neck leaning to suck a deep purple hickey, not minding the consequences of marking the skin.

Baekhyun moaned throwing his head back, never before Chanyeol felt the need to mark him. Now he was in some daze leaving bruises over his chest and digging his nails on his thighs.

“Chanyeol, please”

The teen didn’t know what he was begging for. His body seemed on fire as Chanyeol teased him continuously, fingers pinching his nipples, lips brushing against his skin and a hard crotch against his, not moving just there to feel and be teased with.

Baekhyun pushed down Chanyeol’s briefs finally revealing his hard cock. He pushed against the man to try and kneel but Chanyeol gripped his arms preventing him from moving.

“Let’s just take a bath, yeah?”

Chanyeol chuckled hearing the soft whine from the red shining lips of his lover. They went in the bathtub with Baekhyun against his hard chest. The boy squirmed feeling the throbbing cock against his back. He felt Chanyeol’s hands on his skin soaping him. The man clearly had some plan for them. Baekhyun went still letting his lover have his way, and waited to see what was next.

He rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder enjoying the touch on his skin. The wandering hands went further down. Baekhyun instinctively opened his thighs breathing heavily, feeling kisses on his throat. Never before a bath felt so good. He was totally on board with what Chanyeol had planned.

The brunet whimpered sensing his lover’s cock rub against his back. The hard shaft pressed up close to his skin. A sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips as Chanyeol’s hands rubbed their way up on the inside of his parted thighs. They left a flaming trail toward a much sensitive area.

Baekhyun threw his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder and snapped his eyes open. His mouth slightly opened in a loud moan. Chanyeol teased his rim before pushing his finger in. The digit moved in and out a few times making Baekhyun lose control and moan even louder. His lover growled pleased by the so responsive body.

“Chanyeol, please”

Chanyeol laughed softly in the warm neck feeling the raging pulse against his lips. He removed his finger from the tight inviting hole letting it quiver around nothing.

“That’s all you get, baby boy. The shit you pulled yesterday almost got us caught”

The brunet turned his head around and pouted puckering his lips. His eyes sparkled with a fake innocence. He started to move against the hard crotch teasing and making Chanyeol bit his lip to hold back a moan.

“Daddy, touch me”

Chanyeol shook his head smiling at the cute pouty face. He breathed a ‘ _no_ ’ trying to hold still the boy. However, Baekhyun turned around creating waves in the bathtub. He straddled Chanyeol’s waist feeling large hands on his hips dragging him closer to the man.

The teen started to grind down on Chanyeol making their cocks rub together at each move. Chanyeol’s grip over his waist tightened as he moaned softly. Baekhyun smirked diving his hand in the warm water to wrap it around his lover’s shaft and began jerking it off.

“Want my mouth, daddy. It would feel so warm around your cock”

Baekhyun whispered the words hoarsely brushing his lips against Chanyeol’s. The man shivered mind full of sinful pictures. He suddenly stood up in the bathtub wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, and lifted him up. The boy squealed instinctively enfolding his legs around the man’s waist.

Water splashed everywhere as Chanyeol made his way out, messing the bathroom floor then the hallway.

“You’re gonna get it hard, baby boy”

Chanyeol growled the words and threw Baekhyun on the bed. He settled between the open thighs. He leant in kissing the boy, tongue fucking his mouth. Baekhyun moaned not expecting the turn of event. Large hands kneaded his ass cheeks before Chanyeol switched their position.

“Come on then, suck daddy’s cock”

Chanyeol groaned feeling Baekhyun kiss his way down toward his crotch. A tongue dared out licking the slit of his cock. The teen wrapped his hand around the base sucking softly on the head. He looked up locking eyes with Chanyeol.

He opened his mouth taking in the shaft. His lips obscenely stretched making his lover moan. Chanyeol gripped the jet black hair guiding Baekhyun with a steady slow pace. However, his hips bucked up as the teen moaned around him, sending vibration down his cock.

“Shit, sorry babe”

Chanyeol wiped with his thumb a tear from Baekhyun’s cheek, after involuntarily choking him. Baekhyun only moaned in response bobbing his head up and down once more. The older man relaxed back the pillows watching intently the boy. The scene made his cock throb and brought him to the edge of release sooner than usual. 

Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol tugged his hair taking out his cock from the warm mouth with a pop. He jerked himself quick still holding the boy in place near his shaft. The boy looked up parting his lips and sticking his tongue out understanding what the man wanted.

He whimpered feeling warm white ribbons of come landing on his face. He fluttered his eyes moving his tongue out to lick the semen near his lips.

“So pretty”

Chanyeol growled dragging the boy up and laid him on his back. His hands gripped the tan thighs pulling them up against the boy’s chest mentioning for him to hold them. He then went down on Baekhyun spreading his ass cheeks.

Baekhyun moaned throwing his head back on the bed as Chanyeol blew over his sensitive hole. His cock jerked up pouring precome on his belly as his fingers sunk in the quivering thighs. The older man gave the hole a few tentative licks before pushing his tongue on the rim.

“Fuck, daddy… Please”

The brunet cursed sticking out his bum more toward the man, lost in his own world of pleasure. Baekhyun let go of his thighs grabbing Chanyeol’s head as the latter replaced the previous spot on the thighs with his large hands and kneeled on the bed for a better angle and support.

Baekhyun moaned louder and fucked himself on the man’s face, Chanyeol stuck his tongue out more and pushed it on the rim, liking and fucking it open. 

“Fuck! Chanyeol…More”

He rode his ass into Chanyeol’s hot tongue cursing and moaning out loud. The older man did his best to pleasure him, never having such wild partner before. The boy was practically bouncing on the bed riding his face.

The hole clenched on Chanyeol’s tongue trying to take in the soft intruder deeper. Baekhyun wrapped his right hand around his cock jerking it off quickly while the left one was still buried in Chanyeol’s hair holding him between his thighs.

“Daddy, I am ...”

Baekhyun didn’t get to finish his sentence coming all over his belly and fist, finally releasing Chanyeol from his grip. The man sat up thumb wiping his bottom lip, smirking.

“Your tongue though”

Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun whispered the words breathing hard and fast, eyes shining from the afterglow.

“Yeah, that’s what Aera said”

Baekhyun glared at him pushing Chanyeol away with his feet on his chest. The man only grabbed the feet kissing softly the ankle.

“Don’t say shit like that when my face is covered with your come, and you just tongue fucked me”

Chanyeol pulled on the boy’s feet still in his hand dragging him on the bed toward him, laughter echoing in the bedroom.

“I love it when you get mad, babe”

He said pushing the come on Baekhyun’s cheek toward the bruised lips. The boy opened his mouth letting the semen in and sucked on the digit, locking eyes with his lover while doing so. 

“We need to take a proper shower now, and I need to clean the mess I made before she comes back”

Chanyeol leant in for a kiss tasting himself on the boy’s tongue. They really needed to get ready for the dinner before his wife would come home after work. Even though the perspective of laying in bed with Baekhyun was more appealing, he had to clean the mess on the floor and change the bed sheets.

Baekhyun sighed following Chanyeol behind as he left the bed and headed toward the bathroom again. A loud slap echoed in the hallway as Chanyeol smacked his ass cheek when the boy passed by him.

“Pervert”

The teen chuckled the word heading toward a well-deserved shower with Chanyeol hot on his heels.

“You love it though”

**_TBC_**


	14. Hello old friend

The night came fast with the last sunrays lighting the city as the sun went down behind the buildings, not really giving a sunset scenery. Baekhyun leaned against the car window as Chanyeol drove them toward the restaurant. His gaze watched the pedestrian hurry on the sidewalk. Aera talked animatedly filling the quiet silence in the car, impatient to see their friend after so long.

Apparently they all met during their college years. The friend, whose name was Minseok, was Chanyeol’s best friend during that time. Then along the way they met Aera who fell in love with and married Chanyeol.

From all Aera’s ramblings Baekhyun gathered enough information to get that Kim Minseok was some kind of businessman genius, that took over his father company after college graduation, and made a name for himself. He was some filthy rich young man, a great husband material and an even better sugar daddy potential.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of a fancy building. The valet, dressed in red, came and took Chanyeol’s car away. Baekhyun sighed ready to face the long night. He straightened his grey suit and followed the couple behind.

“Chanyeol!”

A low husky voice echoed from the restaurant making the older man and Baekhyun turn toward it. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip holding back a whimper. The man was breathtaking. He was wearing a deep dark blue suit. His trimmed beard embraced a sharp jaw.

Minseok headed toward them and shook hands with Chanyeol. His hand was covered in tattoos contrasting with Chanyeol’s clean tanner skin. Baekhyun licked his lips noticing that the man was taller than Chanyeol with a good few inches. He leaned toward Aera kissing her on the cheek. The teen took a deep breath because apparently not only the hands were inked but also the chest, designs traveling a bit up the right side of his neck.

“This is Baekhyun, my nephew”

Aera turned toward the boy smiling and introduced him. Minseok smiled revealing perfect white aligned teeth, and shook Baekhyun’s hand too. It was warn and so much larger than his own tiny one.

“Nice to meet you, Baek”

Baekhyun smiled oddly pleased by the man’s ease, and the nickname. The way it rolled on his tongue with an hypnotizing accent, so exotic.

“The pleasure is all mine”

Minseok chuckled staring at the boy with burning green eyes. He was the typical yet handsome young master. A knowing smirk stretched his lips focusing back on Aera as the woman talked to him.

“Let’s take a seat now. I want to hear all about your recent life. Don’t think I didn’t see the cover you made for that magazine”

Aera giggled and gripped her husband’s arm as they all went toward their table. However, Chanyeol did notice the heated stares between his friend and the teen. He forced a smile toward Minseok sitting across from him. Chanyeol gritted his teeth watching Baekhyun take a seat next to Minseok. It wasn’t like he could sit the boy between his wife and him. However, it still annoyed him. It made his mind rumble from irritation.

As the dinner went on the conversation flowed easily. Minseok filled them in. Baekhyun’s hazel eyes shined with admiration as the man talked about his numerous travels, and all the places he had been to. The teen was clearly under the charm, smiling and giggling, and above all playfully hitting Minseok when he made some witty remark.

Chanyeol forced a smile listening to his friend go on about his work. Baekhyun was so focused on the man. He didn’t even spare a glance to his lover since the beginning of the dinner. It worsened Chanyeol‘s anger with each passing second.

“By the way Baekhyun loves reading! He is a total bookworm, why don’t you let him visit your work place, Min’?”

Aera exclaimed looking at Minseok with pleading eyes. Baekhyun loved books, and having a CEO of a publishing house surely would get the teen some nice evening visiting the behind the scenes of how the books are made.

“I don’t think he has time, sweetheart”

Chanyeol interjected with a tight smile holding his wife’s hand over the table. Baekhyun finally looked at him with a curious gaze.

“Nonsense, Chanyeol! I would love to!”

Minseok grinned staring at Baekhyun for his agreement. The teen smiled forgetting all about Chanyeol’s upset tone. He really wanted to go and have a tour from the CEO himself was too much to reject.

“I am in”

Baekhyun smiled at the man eyes sparkling. Minseok smirked hiding behind his glass of wine. Aera carried on the rest of the conversation planning said visit, oblivious to her husband furious gaze.

+

As dessert time came Baekhyun excused himself to the bathroom. He stood up feeling a hot burning gaze on his back. Chanyeol acted strange and kept kissing, complementing his wife all along the dinner. The brunet sighed tired as jealousy once again roared in his mind. Chanyeol was all over Aera and he hated it.

Baekhyun grinned remembering how he shamelessly flirted with Minseok to get back at his lover. However, it backfired because Chanyeol only went more lovey dovey with Aera. He kept smiling at her, whispering in her ear making her blush.

The teen made his way toward the back when he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist and drag him toward the exit, in the back alley. He squealed about to scream, but held it back when he recognized Chanyeol. The older man pinned Baekhyun against a cold wall near the backdoor. His brown eyes looked daggers.

“You think you’re clever, baby boy?” Chanyeol gritted, hands traveling down Baekhyun’s body toward his thighs. The teen gasped parting his legs making his lover chuckle. “Don’t play games with me”

“Chanyeol, please.” Baekhyun whimpered, feeling Chanyeol’s lips on his throat. They sucked lightly on the skin without leaving any real mark. The boy moaned softly. A large hand cupped his crotch massaging it through his pants.

“Please what, baby boy?” Chanyeol breathed the words brushing his lips against Baekhyun’s. His hand pressed harder on the crotch.

“Touch me, daddy, please”

The soft plea made Chanyeol growl. His hand undid his lover’s pants and traveled behind the red panties stroking the hard cock. His fingers ran along the shaft, thumb teasing the tip. 

Baekhyun moaned loudly lost in his pleasure. He rocked his hips pushing his cock in Chanyeol’s warm fist. The latter smirked pleased by the responsive body and the pleas for more. The brunet fluttered his eyes open wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. he hid his face in the man’s neck sucking on the warm skin.

“Shit, I am close, daddy”

Chanyeol removed his hand from the throbbing cock and released himself from Baekhyun’s embrace. The boy was breathing hard leaning against the wall. His dazed eyes failed to properly focus on Chanyeol.

“You’re mine, understand that? Never test me again”

The older man eyed the boy up and down one last time, cock twitching in his boxer. He left the alley. He heard a curse making him laugh softly. 

The rest of the dinner went comfortably well since the incident. Chanyeol finally enjoyed the company of his old friend without Baekhyun’s flirting. The boy went strangely calm and didn’t even utter a single word. 

+

Later that night, Baekhyun laid on his bed with nothing but his large white shirt. His plump lips stretched in a thin smile. Chanyeol was more addicted than expected. The brunet looked up hearing the door open slightly, and saw Chanyeol slip in.

The older man smiled, heart beating fast. It was the first time he went into Baekhyun’s room later at night with his wife only down the hall. She could so easily catch them. However, he didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted the boy, on the thought the man crawled on the bed pushing Baekhyun on his back, and settled between his parted thighs. He pulled up the shirt gasping. The boy was totally naked underneath. His soft cock rested on his belly as if it was waiting for Chanyeol all along.

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks bringing him down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. His hands traveled down the large back sneaking under the blue top. His fingers traced flaming trails on the skin making Chanyeol softly moan.

“I can’t wait for you to put your big cock in me, babe”

The brunet broke the kiss breathing the words on Chanyeol’s lips. He heard the man groan, right hand tightening over his naked thigh. His lover parted his legs further grinding his hardening cock on his.

“I love it when you manhandle me like that, daddy”

Baekhyun relaxed on the bed. He loved when Chanyeol dominated and manhandled him so easily. The older man panted digging his fingers in the warm flesh, surely leaving bruises for later. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Baek”

Chanyeol panted resting his forehead on Baekhyun’s, closing his eyes. He rutted his hard leaking cock against the boy. He wanted to claim him right there. The wait was too much to bear anymore.

“You make me so wet, Chanyeol. I fingered myself so many times thinking about your hard cock in me”

Baekhyun whispered softly. His hand went to Chanyeol’s crotch cupping it through the sweatpants. It was thick and throbbing on his hand.

“Fuck, baby boy. Such a dirty mouth”

Chanyeol kissed him preventing the sinful lips from forming any more tempting pictures. He wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s cock and stroked him urgently. The boy arched his back on the bed moaning in the kiss.

A few strokes later Baekhyun spilled over his belly and Chanyeol’s fist. The man took away the tan hand massaging his cock, and kneeled on the bed between Baekhyun’s widely parted legs. He brought his semen covered hand to the pink hole and brushed his index on the rim.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, princess”

Chanyeol smirked finally leaving the bed with a whine from Baekhyun. The boy certainly had other things in mind, but they couldn’t do anything more without Aera catching them.

“Goodnight, baby boy”

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol leave, breathing heavily. His heart was beating fast from the orgasm, endorphins making his eyelids heavy. He was shocked by the turn of event because Chanyeol didn’t even get off and still seemed satisfied. For the first time someone didn’t use Baekhyun, and it was the comforting thought that finally bought with it slumber. 

**_TBC_**


	15. Green eyed monster

Baekhyun woke up in a happy mood. The previous night was still fresh in his memory. Chanyeol had been so possessive over him, then so sweet when he came to him late at night.

The brunet quickly put panties under his shirt before heading to the bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later, he was in the kitchen ready to have breakfast. It was Chanyeol’s day off, and the man was currently sitting at the table, sipping his usual black coffee.

“Hey babe”

Baekhyun leaned in planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. He sat by his side digging in the pancake plate.

“Good morning, baby boy” Chanyeol rested his hand on the boy’s thigh, rubbing abstract patterns on the soft skin. The shirt rode up on the legs, revealing white lace panties with a silk red bow on the front. “Nicely wrapped” He chuckled playing with the silk. A hand playfully smacked his as Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol grinned, going back to stroking the soft thigh.

“Just for you, daddy” Baekhyun whispered the words parting his legs with a knowing grin. They had the house all for themselves for the day. Aera was at work and apparently will be late.

“Stop teasing, babe and eat” Chanyeol squeezed the thigh under his palm and sipped his coffee. Baekhyun only smiled and began to eat his pancake, sucking shamelessly his syrup coated fingers.

“Do you think Minseok would show up again for dinner?” Baekhyun asked curiously, looking at Chanyeol for some answer. The man shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know when his friend would be free again to spent time with them, and after the amount of flirting he really didn’t want the man anywhere near Baekhyun again. However, there was the work visit, Chanyeol was hell bent on making sure Minseok knew his place, and never made a move on his lover again.

“He was so handsome though. No wonder Aera drooled over him that much. Fuck, he got me wet with his deep voice” The brunet rambled not noticing that the warm hand over his thigh slipped, away and clenched hard under the table. His hazel eyes sparkled lost in the memories as he carelessly talked about Minseok.

“His arms were so huge under his shirt, when he rolled up his sleeves and showed the tattoos. That was just so hot! I bet he can easily hold me up against a wall and fuck me breathless”

Baekhyun hummed nodding as the fantasy formed in his mind, still oblivious to the sudden silence that fell in the kitchen. Chanyeol bit his lip bowing his head, and stared at his cup as if it held some mystery.

“I bet he have nice hard abs under his clothes, and fuck, the chest tattoo! I just wanted to lick it for goodness’s sake”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth as Baekhyun went on and on about his friend. Minseok was obviously handsome but hearing it from the boy stung more than it should have. He looked down at his belly, biting his lip. He knew for a fact that unlike Minseok, he didn’t have some stone engraved abs only some basic formed abs with a plain V line.

“And the beard! I am sure it feels so soft, and the major stubble burns would be such a turn on. When I saw it, it got me like “ _Take me right now!_ ” I always had a weak spot for beards”

Baekhyun chuckled remembering Minseok’s facial hair. He always had a weakness for beards. It was some manly thing that got him turned on so easily. Chanyeol looked up seeing the boy smile to himself gaze lost somewhere reality and fantasies.

“Fuck he got me wet. I think I found a new daddy”

Chanyeol put down his coffee heart beating fast. He couldn’t handle anymore the words pouring from his lover’s mouth. It was maddening to sit there, and listen to the teen ramble about how much he wanted Minseok, or hearing the endless fantasies his mind formed.

“He is just so…” Baekhyun finished his sentence with a moan biting his bottom lip. He finally turned toward Chanyeol noticing the clenched jaw and the sad brown eyes. “Something wrong, babe?” He inquired worried, suddenly feeling the tense atmosphere and Chanyeol’s harsh sad gaze. He wiped his hands and tried to grab Chanyeol’s but the man moved away standing up abruptly.

“Why don’t you fuck him then, slut? You’d open your thighs wide for anyone, huh? I am glad that I didn’t fuck you, I’d surely catch something” Chanyeol stormed out of the kitchen leaving a very stunned and hurt Baekhyun behind. The words echoed in the room planting a dagger in his heart, because Chanyeol thought so low of him when he actually was the first man ever to touch him.

+

An hour later Baekhyun sighed having had enough of the suffocating silence in the house. They were supposed to spend a nice day without Aera around, but since breakfast Chanyeol was hiding in his room, doing god only knew what.

Baekhyun stood up from his own bed and quickly made his way toward Chanyeol’s room. He peeked inside seeing the man sitting on his bed, with his back toward the teen. His hand was typing some kind of a text before throwing the phone on the bed by his side.

He sneaked inside closing the door behind him startling the older man who turned around, suddenly frowning and watching Baekhyun without a word.

“ _Yeollie_ ” Baekhyun said, crawling on the bed and straddled Chanyeol’s waist, putting his hands on the broad shoulders. “Chanyeol, please say something” The older man turned his head as the brunet leaned for a kiss. The lips landed on his cheek instead. Baekhyun sighed resting his head on the shoulder, while his arms wrapped around the man rubbing his back. 

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine. Can you leave me alone now?” Chanyeol snapped locking eyes with the boy who gasped at the harsh tone. He felt a hand travel down his chest, and try to sneak under his shirt. He pushed it off and tugged at his top. He grabbed a pillow, and hugged it tight to his stomach.

Baekhyun frowned watching the man do so. His hazel eyes lightened with realization as why his lover so suddenly shied away from his touch.

“Daddy” The soft whisper caused Chanyeol to look up watching Baekhyun as he gently tugged at the pillow, removing it from him. “I love your body, daddy” Baekhyun confessed with a soft tone, gripping the shirt and trying to pull it off. However, Chanyeol grabbed his hands, and shook his head, avoiding his gaze.

“No, don’t, Baek”

The brunet shook his head pulling up the shirt and removing it. “ _So sexy_ ” He whispered against Chanyeol’s ear, nibbling the lobe before peppering kisses over the neck. His hands roamed over the chest teasing, and enjoying the warm skin under his fingertips.

“I love your body, daddy. You’re the only man I spread my thighs for”

Chanyeol bit his lip holding a moan. Baekhyun went down on him, kissing his way toward his nipples. He sucked on the pink button, tracing it with his tongue before biting it lightly. His hand played with the left one rolling it between his fingertips. He went down further sliding down the sweatpants, and nuzzling the hard cock through the boxer.

Baekhyun looked up, smiling when he saw Chanyeol’s mouth parted in a silent moan. His brown gaze watched him hungrily. “I love how big your cock is, daddy. Can’t wait for it to fill me up” 

He pulled the boxer down and jerked the hard shaft, making Chanyeol throw back his head, moaning loudly. His thumb roved over the head, spreading the precome. He tightened a bit his hold, feeling the cock throb in his hand.

Baekhyun moved up, straddling once again Chanyeol, and stroked him off. He bit his lip, watching the man’s features morph into pure bliss. The larger hands gripped his thighs fingers, sinking in the flesh as release came closer.

“He surely is good looking but you’re gorgeous, daddy”

Chanyeol fluttered his eyes open watching Baekhyun, how he bit his lip too hard making it red and shiny, how his shirt rode up, showing the outlines his hard cock through his white pantie.

“I only want you”

Baekhyun locked eyes with his lover, whimpering the words softly. He leant in, kissing him passionately, letting his lover’s tongue fuck his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this, daddy”

Chanyeol hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, panting heavily near his climax. He never thought he would need to hear comforting words from an underage boy. However, the previous incident in the kitchen really hurt him.

“Baekhyun”

“Yeah, daddy. I love it when you moan my name”

Baekhyun tightened his hold around the cock, jerking it faster and felt it throb near its release. Precome poured profusely from the head making the slid easier, smoother.

“Shit, I am coming, baby boy”

Chanyeol moaned loudly, spilling his semen on his chest and Baekhyung’s hand. He breathed hard slowly coming down from his glow.

“I am sorry, Chanyeol”

Baekhyun whispered planting kisses on his lover’s throat, feeling the raging heartbeat under his lips. Chanyeol leaned back against the headboard, trying to focus back on the boy in his lap.

“I already said it before, but I want you to want me, only me, babe. Hearing you talk about Minseok that way…I hate it”

Chanyeol breathed deeply, letting his words sink in the teen’s mind, letting his insecurities out in the open, so vulnerable in front of Baekhyun.

“And I already said it before, I only want you, daddy”

Baekhyun smiled, reassuring one last time his lover before kissing him. Chanyeol grinned in the kiss wrapping his arms around the frail body, and brining him closer. 

**_TBC_**


	16. Almost there

Chanyeol groaned pacing in front of the door. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it a bit. He looked up for what felt like the hundredth time before shouting for the boy upstairs.

“Come on, babe. What’s taking you so long?”

He heard a chuckle as finally Baekhyun appeared coming down the stairs. Chanyeol grinned giving him a once over. The teen was wearing skinny black jeans with yet another white shirt and black vans. He looked so beautiful and young.

“Beauty takes time, Yeollie”

Baekhyun chuckled letting his lover wrap his arms around him and lean in for a kiss. Chanyeol pecked his mouth playing lazily with his lips, and sucking lightly on the bottom one.

“You’re gorgeous, baby boy”

Chanyeol breathed heatedly then licked the boy’s lips asking for entrance. The mouth easily parted with a moan. Baekhyun’s hands traveled from the large biceps to the broad shoulders then ended their course in the older man’s hair tugging softly on them, making their owner groan his pleasure.

Their tongues tangled massaging each other. Baekhyun moaned loudly as Chanyeol slowly dragged his tongue out and sucked on it, letting the teen fuck his mouth.

The older man squeezed his lover’s hips bringing him closer. He moaned in the kiss as it grew heated.

“We really need to get out before I fuck you against this door”

Chanyeol laughed softly mentioning the front door. His hands released the frail waist earning a whine from the boy.

“Come on, let me take you on a date”

Baekhyun licked his lips chasing the remains of the man’s taste. His heart skipped a beat at the ‘date’, because apparently without knowing Chanyeol was taking all of his firsts.

“Where are you taking me then, daddy?”

Chanyeol closed the door behind them smiling at how casually Baekhyun called him ‘daddy’. He wrapped his arm around the teen’s waist and guided him to the car.

“I thought about bowling, but maybe it’s a too old fashion date?”

The older man grinned remembering his younger years when he invited his dates to bowling, where they spent hours having fun and making out. It felt like yesterday when in reality it already been more than a decade. His heart ached suddenly because his lover was yet so young, and maybe someday Baekhyun would wake up and change his mind, find him too old.

The insecurity rose in his mind more than once, but he quickly pushed it away because it involved things he wasn’t comfortable with yet. It involved a ‘ _someday_ ’ who led to a ‘ _future_ ’, when he was already married to a stunning wife, and the aunt of his ‘ _mistress_ ’. 

“No, bowling is perfect. Balls are life!”

Baekhyun’s voice broke Chanyeol’s bubble bringing him back to the present, he chuckled at the words and opened the passenger door for Baekhyun waiting until he got in to close it.

“I can’t believe you just said that”

Chanyeol laughed genuinely forgetting all about his previous dark thoughts, he settled in the driver seat and quickly took off.

Baekhyun smiled watching the man as he drove them to their _date_. His hand settled on Chanyeol’s thigh rubbing abstract patterns on it as they talked getting to know each other better. No filled sexual tension between them, only pleasant conversations along the way.

+

An hour later, Chanyeol found himself laughing out loud tears sparkling in the corner of his eyes. He watched intently as Baekhyun threw the red ball only to land with a thud on the lane and go to the side, not knocking over any pins.

“You really suck, babe”

Chanyeol breathed out wiping the tears from his eyes, and cleared his throat to chase away the laugh. The nickname unconsciously slipped, fortunately not heard by the other clients for they would have wondered why a man in his thirties would refer to a young underage teen with such endearing term.

“Shut up, Chanyeol! There is something wrong with that damn ball, I am sure!”

Baekhyun turned around pouting and pointed to the previous rolling ball. His hazel eyes shined with annoyance and playfulness.

“Of course, there is. Let me help you”

Chanyeol stood up holding back another laugh at the adorable moping behavior. He picked up a blue ball and headed toward Baekhyun.

“Try with this one, baby boy”

Baekhyun grinned and took the ball slipping his fingers in the holes. He turned around gasping when he felt Chanyeol pressed up close to him and whispering tips.

“Don’t clench your hand too tight on it, and slowly move your arm”

Chanyeol gripped the boy’s hip and pressed the tan clothed ass cheeks to his crotch and leant down to be on level with Baekhyun’s ear. He grinned as his other hand wrapped around the smaller one and guided his move.

“That sounded so bowling tips now”

Baekhyun chuckled finding an innuendo in his lover’s advice. He shivered feeling the warm breath on his neck before Chanyeol planted a kiss there. Fortunately, the bowling was in purple-pink lights putting the large noisy room in semi-darkness. 

“I am wounded, Byun. I am here to help so put aside that dirty mind of yours”

The brunet laughed out holding back the urge to turn his head and kiss Chanyeol. The playful tone was new and displayed another side of his lover he very much liked. Baekhyun let Chanyeol guide him oblivious to the meaning of his fast heart beat and flushed cheeks.

Chanyeol smiled finally letting his lover throw the ball which softly landed on the lane and managed to knock over two pins. A little progress that had Baekhyun chuckle and act so proud, the older man smiled watching the boy ramble about his hidden skill, oblivious to the dangerous glow sparkling in his brown pupils. 

+

Later that night after the bowling date and eating out, the couple was finally home. Baekhyun looked up to his lover biting his lip.

“Don’t I get a kiss? After every date there usually is a kiss”

Chanyeol smiled wrapping his arms around the frail waist and pressed closer to the teen. His heart was beating fast with emotions he thought long gone, it had been so long since he felt the same with his wife.

“Usually the couple parts after the kiss and goes to their respective houses. But I don’t think I can ever let you out of my sight, love”

Baekhyun widened his eyes as Chanyeol leant in for a kiss, his heart raged in chest recalling the words his lover so genuine confessed with a soft tone. It wasn’t the usual “ _babe_ ” but a full on “ _love_ ” that got Baekhyun’s knees weak as he melted in the kiss. 

Chanyeol smiled happiness buzzing in his veins, and hugged tight Baekhyun to his body feeling the fast heart beat and the comforting warmth.

The kiss quickly grew heated with wandering hands and groans echoing in the hallway. Chanyeol lifted easily the boy and climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

“I can’t wait any longer, Baekhyun. You’re mine tonight”

Baekhyun moaned as teeth sunk in his neck, he unconsciously rocked against the older man’s crotch letting the delicious friction dive his body in a world of pleasure.

“Fuck, please daddy”

The brunet purred shivering with lust. His hands tugged Chanyeol’s hair so he could easily kiss him, nibbling the bottom lip before running his tongue over the lips asking them to part. Baekhyun slid his tongue in the warm mouth tracing the outlines then invited Chanyeol’s tongue in his own mouth starting to suck on it, imitating what was to come.

“I am gonna fuck you until you scream my name, baby boy”

Chanyeol led them to Baekhyun’s room holding tight the boy as he grinded continuously down on him. His large hands squeezed the ass cheeks impatient to get rid of the clothes. His heart raced intoxicated with want and skin prickling for more.

Once in the room Chanyeol put down the boy still kissing him, tongues in the open for an open mouth kiss. He started to undress him craving for skin on skin contact. Baekhyun fumbled with his lover’s belt undoing it with feverish fingers.

“I want you to fill me up with your cum, daddy”

Baekhyun broke the kiss rasping hungrily the plea. Chanyeol growled pulling off the last piece of clothing on the boy and throwing him on the bed. He then removed quickly his own clothes before advancing toward his lover, who was sprawled on the sheets legs wide open for him.

“Touch yourself, I want to hear you beg for me”

Chanyeol grunted kneeling on the bed watching intently as the brunet stroked his hard cock and locked eyes with him. Baekhyun lifted up his free hand and sucked on his fingers moaning loudly around them.

The teen parted his thighs wider and displayed his quivering hole. He removed his fingers from his mouth and buried his hand between his legs teasing his hole, brushing the rim with the digits before pushing in his index. He arched his back crying out in pleasure before focusing back on his lover.

“I want you to fuck my hole and stretch it wide open with your big cock, daddy”

He accompanied every word with a thrust of his fingers in the hole, making Chanyeol bit hard his lip. The man grabbed his ankle and dragged the teen on the bed toward him.

“I am gonna give it to you real good, baby boy”

Chanyeol purred blood buzzing through his veins spreading his lust, his cock throbbed pouring precome from the tip. He removed Baekhyun’s hand from the clenching hole and settled between the inviting thighs.

He leaned in brushing his lips against Baekhyun’s before peppering kisses on the sharp jaw, then buried his face in the tan neck licking, biting the skin. His hand twisted lightly a nipple igniting a fire in the body underneath. Baekhyun mewled wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist rutting slowly feeling the other hard shaft caress his cock at each thrust.

“Come on, daddy. Put your fingers in me”

Baekhyun begged grabbing Chanyeol’s head in his hands and arched his back as pleasure became intense, flooding in his blood like lava.

Chanyeol went down sucking a nipple hollowing his cheeks for more pressure on the caramel button. He lifted his free hand and presented it to Baekhyun’s mouth, a silent demand to suck on his fingers. The boy obliged wrapping his tongue around the two digits, soaking them with saliva.

The hand traveled down straight to the pink puckering hole, Baekhyun cried out loud feeling a finger suddenly penetrate him.

“Fuck, daddy. Please”

Chanyeol chuckled switching to the right nipple while his finger sunk in the warm tight rim. The suffocating heat made his cock pulse impatient to be buried in it.

“Such a slut for me, princess”

Baekhyun parted his legs as wide as possible arching his back, ecstasy flooding his mind. He moaned gripping the sheets for some anchor in the sweet maddening pleasure.

A few minutes later Chanyeol was three fingers deep in the glutton hole, it kept clenching on his digits trying to suck them deeper. He chuckled hearing a whimper as he teased the sweet spot inside.

“Come on, daddy. Give it to me, give me your cock”

Chanyeol pulled the teen’s hair kissing him roughly and removed his fingers from the rim. He positioned himself lifting Baekhyun’s hips and put a pillow under his waist for a painless and better angle. Even though judging by the tightness of the entrance, he was sure Baekhyun would feel every inch of it, and would need time to adjust. Some pain was inevitable sometimes, he just hoped to have enough control to not pound the tight ass.

“I got a condom but no lube, babe. Do you have some?”

Baekhyun fluttered his eyes open trying to focus on the breathless words. Chanyeol was far too gone to properly word his question. His voice was rough and deep.

“Nightstand drawer. No condom, just you” Baekhyun whispered trying to reach for said drawer to get the lube.

Chanyeol growled laying his body on the smaller one feeling the length of it, and above all feeling the electric sensation of his cock brushing on the gaping hole.

“It will hurt, babe. Are you sure?”

Baekhyun nodded too lost in his own world of pleasure to reply with actual words. He pushed down the cock gasping when he felt it try to break in him.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts, baby boy”

“Just fuck me already, daddy. Fill me up with your cock, and cum”

Chanyeol grunted leaning on his left elbow for support while he poured lube on his right hand and stroke his cock. He then positioned himself pushing slowly on the hole, the tightness and heat of the rim suffocated his lungs. Baekhyun took a sharp breath feeling the thick tip enter him slowly. It felt so good yet the burning stretch brought tears to his eyes.

“So fucking tight, you feel so good, baby boy”

Chanyeol mouthed breathlessly. The rim wrapped around his cock so tightly bringing him almost to the edge of release. He pecked Baekhyun’s lips locking eyes with him, as he bottomed the tip out and went in again.

He watched mesmerized by the boy’s moans and reactions. Hands hovered on his sweaty back with nails digging in the skin, surely leaving long red marks for later.

“You’re doing good, babe. Such a good boy for daddy”

Baekhyun whimpered still staring at his lover’s eyes, diving in the pure bliss it was so openly displaying. The soft heated praise helped him relax letting the tip in easily again. 

“It’s so big, daddy”

Chanyeol grinned leaning for a kiss. He rocked his hips only penetrating the boy with the tip letting him slowly open up for the rest of his thick cock. He was about to go full in when the front door banged loudly open.

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun!”

Aera called enthusiastically from downstairs. Her footsteps echoed through the house heading toward the kitchen. Surely, she thought they were there for dinner. It was already that late.

“Please, daddy. Just fuck me, lock the door or something”

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, feeling the broad shoulders tense under his fingertips when they were relaxed not a minute ago. The man groaned obviously angry to have been interrupted so close to fulfill his fantasy.

“Worst fucking timing ever. Next time, I will fuck you real good, baby boy. I promise”

Chanyeol whispered unwrapping the legs around him. He pushed up to see Baekhyun pouting, eyes full of tears from frustration and previous pleasure.

“Go to your bitch, I will take care of myself”

Baekhyun growled heart beating fast from anger. His aunt chose the worst time to come home. Then again, it was already late and she passed her usual returning time by two hours.

“Please, don’t start, babe.”

Chanyeol quickly put his clothes on pleading for his lover not to cause a scene. He sighed tugging in his throbbing cock, and looked back at Baekhyun who still naked and laying on the bed.

“Just go to her, it’s not like I am not used to it.”

Baekhyun pulled the sheet over his body glaring at Chanyeol. Deep inside he knew the man was right. She was downstairs and surely would come up at any second. They could get caught and it wasn’t in Baekhyun’s plan… _Not yet_.

“Babe, please, no fighting”

Chanyeol leaned in pecking the plum lips before heading out without a glance back, heart beating fast from being almost caught. If his wife didn’t shout and did not make so much noise, he would have been buried deep inside Baekhyun and Aera would have caught them so easily.

Baekhyun watched his lover leave and close the door behind him. He groaned letting himself fall back on the bed with a thud. They were almost there. The frustration calmed down his lust.

++

Aera smiled widely at her husband as he joined her in the kitchen. Chanyeol cleared his throat and smiled back hoping that she wouldn’t notice a thing.

“What’s the hassle about, babe?”

He asked faking a grin and kissed her on the cheek. He quickly moved away to not give her the occasion to smell Baekhyun’s scent on him, or notice anything else.

“Minseok called! The visit is after tomorrow, he actually made time for Baek”

Aera giggled happy that her friend actually made time for her nephew. She rambled about the call oblivious to Chanyeol’s angry gaze. After being interrupted, now he had to deal with Minseok, the night was getting better and better, he thought bitterly.

Baekhyun didn’t join them until an hour later.

_ **TBC_**


	17. Summer movie night

A soft light spread in the semi-dark living room as the movie played on the large TV screen. There was a bowl of untouched popcorn on the coffee table along with an empty mug of tea. A light sigh echoed in the room from Chanyeol’s lips as he shifted once again on the couch, not able to find a comfortable position since the beginning of the movie.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Baekhyun asked with a curious tone, eyebrows knitted together. His lover was reckless since he stepped a foot in the house earlier, even the hot shower didn’t have any effect on his tense shoulders.

“Nothing, just a long day at work”

Chanyeol smiled pecking the boy on the forehead. They were seating on the couch with a safe distance since Aera was in the kitchen insisting on cooking dinner.

“You look too tense. Want help to relax?”

Baekhyun bit his lip movie suddenly all forgotten, he moved on the couch slowly approaching Chanyeol with a knowing smirk and mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“She is literally right in the next room, Baek. We can’t…”

The brunet chuckled not listening to the whispered plea. He straddled his lover’s waist and sat right on his crotch grinding slowly.

“You’re so tense, daddy. I want to help”

Chanyeol’s breath hitched. His hands gripped tight the frail hips to still Baekhyun’s movement. His cock already began to harden in his briefs, pleased by the teen’s attention.

“Baby boy, we can’t”

The older man threw his head back letting Baekhyun bury his face in the crook of his neck and suck on the warm skin. His hands let go of the frail waist and the brunet resumed his teasing, rocking slowly on the crotch.

“You say we can’t but your cock is already into it, daddy”

Chanyeol whimpered letting his body relax on the couch and giving the lead to Baekhyun for once. The boy seemed pleased and guided his lover’s right hand under his shirt to his panties covered cock.

“Fuck, baby boy, you know I am into it but you know how loud you get”

Baekhyun nibbled Chanyeol’s earlobe moaning softly as his lover caressed the outlines of his cock through the panties. His warm breath spread on the neck making the older man shiver. The teen moved back locking eyes with Chanyeol waiting for some agreement to continue. He couldn’t force it but the adrenaline on maybe-getting-caught was addicting.

“But daddy, you can keep my mouth busy, right?”

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand again sucking and wrapping his tongue on the fingers, while still locking eyes with the man.

“Fuck” Chanyeol cursed removing his hand and kissed the boy forgetting momentarily about his wife and the high possibility of getting caught.

“Yeah? I think I got something better to keep that mouth busy”

Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol’s lips planting a last peck before going on his knees between the parted legs. He grinned looking up undoing his lover’s belt and took quickly out his cock. His hand wrapped around the shaft bringing it to full hardness.

“Come on, princess. Suck daddy’s cock”

Chanyeol growled minding his tone, still having in mind Aera not so far away from them. Baekhyun licked his lips before leaning down on the cock. His tongue dared out licking the tip, then the lips wrapped around it sucking on it as if it was some lollipop.

Baekhyun didn’t waste any time taking the cock right in his mouth, and wrapping his hand around the base meeting his lips at each move. He bobbed his head up and down not taking time to tease, with his aunt able to interrupt them at any second.

Chanyeol groaned biting hard his bottom lip to keep quiet. His gaze never left the boy kneeling between his legs, his hand buried deep in the jet black hair guiding the head to a better angle.

“Shit, I am coming, baby boy”

Baekhyun quickened his pace and tightened his hand around the cock. He moaned softly feeling the bittersweet taste of semen on his tongue. His hand jerked softly the throbbing cock through the orgasm, lips still wrapped around the tip.

The brunet locked eyes with Chanyeol and opened his mouth showing the come in his mouth, his tongue rolled in it before quickly swallowing. Chanyeol growled lifting him up to kiss the sinful mouth, and tasted himself on the playful tongue.

“You’re a fucking tease, baby boy”

Baekhyun chuckled and settled next to his lover cuddling tight to his right side. He nested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and put his hand under the man’s shirt fingertips roaming on the chest.

“Please, finger me, Yeollie”

Chanyeol took a sharp breath at the unexpected demand, and looked down at the boy in his arms. He made the boy suck on his fingers and quickly wrapped his right arm around the frail waist, going back to their former position but with his hand under the panties, digits brushing the clenching rim.

Baekhyun closed his eyes smothering his moans on Chanyeol’s chest, his arm enclosed the torso with fingers digging in the flesh under the shirt.

The older man grinned pushing his index inside the tight warm hole, his cock twitched with interest in his boxer even though it just climaxed.

“So fucking tight, want to feel you stretched around me”

The teen whimpered muffling his pleas on the warm chest, his hips rocked back on the invasive digit trying to angle himself to hit the bundle of nerves inside.

“Want me to fuck you slow, babe? Or take you hard and raw?”

Chanyeol pushed another finger in earning a louder hardly contained moan from his lover. He quickly checked the hallway relieved that Aera was still out of sight.

“Gonna be good for me and ride my fingers, babe?”

Baekhyun nodded weakly his head not trusting his voice to keep quiet if he talked. He moved up straddling Chanyeol’s waist once again, and fucked himself on the fingers. The larger hand moved meeting up his hips with digits scissoring and stretching the rim.

Chanyeol watched the debauched scene cock semi hard. His free hand went from the tan hip to muffle the brunet’s mouth when Baekhyun threw his head back ready to moan out loud. His fingers apparently found the sweet spot inside the tight hole. 

“Always trying to piss me off with your little games, when all you wanted was me fucking you. You just had to ask, Baek”

Baekhyun locked eyes with Chanyeol licking the palm on his mouth making the man grin before removing his hand. He leaned down burying his face in the older man’s neck, taking in the intoxicating musky scent.

“I literally was trying to get your dick in my ass in the lake that night, then yesterday you left me with my hole gaping. I’ve been fucking asking for it since day one, Chanyeol”

The brunet snapped half moaning his words, he sucked on the warm skin to keep quiet. Chanyeol chuckled thrusting up his hand harder and hit straight on his lover’s weak spot.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me, daddy”

Baekhyun whispered tightening his hold on the broad shoulders, near his orgasm. He moved faster on the fingers taking them deeper and harder. Chanyeol bit his lip watching intently, cock pouring precome and wetting his boxer.

A loud bang echoed from the kitchen startling Chanyeol and he tried to remove his hand. However Baekhyun chuckled pushing him back on the couch and wrapped his smaller hand over Chanyeol’s keeping the fingers inside him.

“I don’t think so, Chanyeol. You’re gonna make me come all over your hand, right fucking now. I don’t give a fuck about your bitch”

Baekhyun whispered dangerously impaling himself on the fingers over and over, feeling the sweet release within reach. Chanyeol growled features stretched with panic and anger. Aera could barge in at any given second and the teen was still stubbornly fucking himself on his hand.

“Daddy is scarred to get caught?”

The teen laughed in a breathless moan, his hand wrapped tighter around Chanyeol’s as the man tried once again to remove it.

“Fucking yes I am, Baekhyun. I am married to that woman you so easily call a bitch!”

Chanyeol gritted between his teeth eyes shooting daggers to the boy. Aera was now cursing and calling for him.

“I don’t give a fuck, Chanyeol. Now make me come, daddy, if you want to go to her”

Baekhyun smirked gaze veiled with pleasure and mischief. His heart was beating fast from the adrenaline rush and the perspective of maybe getting caught. Chanyeol groaned and gripped his cock from the panties jerking him fast mimicking the pace on the hole.

“Yeah, daddy. Just like that, fuck my hole harder”

The brunet whispered biting his hand as he finally let go coming all over his panties and Chanyeol’s fist. He chuckled when his lover wiped his hand on his shirt and pushed him on the couch.

“I will get back at you for that, baby boy”

Chanyeol growled and headed toward the kitchen from where Aera called earlier. His heart was beating fast hoping that the woman didn’t suspect nor see anything. Before he completely left the living room a pillow hit his head followed by a loud laugh.

“I hate to share, Chanyeol. I want you to be mine, and I always get what I want, babe”

Baekhyun whispered from the couch loud enough for the man to hear, his eyes shined with a dangerous glow as he watched Chanyeol huff and finally join his wife. The teen smiled widely and headed toward his bedroom to clean up. His mind roared pleased because Chanyeol surrendered more than expected. It will only take a shorter period of time before having him under utter control.

And Aera would be only a memory…

**_TBC_**


	18. Elevator talk

The car slid silently on the road, city scrolling on the windows. Baekhyun smiled biting lightly his bottom lip. His gaze went to Chanyeol in the driver seat. The man was tense since the moment they stepped out of the house, and the heavy atmosphere wasn’t pleasant at all.

“What’s wrong, Yeollie?”

The brunet asked a bit concerned by his lover, his tense passive-aggressive behavior was tiring and worrisome. Chanyeol cleared his throat still not giving a glance to the teen, his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Nothing”

Chanyeol gritted the word as if it pained him to talk. He stared stubbornly at the road driving oddly slow. Baekhyun put his hand on his lover’s thigh stroking it softly, a soothing gesture.

“You’re angry about yesterday? That’s why you didn’t come to me at night?”

Baekhyun inquired suddenly really worried. Chanyeol sighed finally stealing a glance at the teen seeing that he was really stressed out.

“No , babe. Yesterday, Aera slept late and I didn’t get a chance to come. And I just hate that visit idea, that’s all”

Chanyeol smiled reassuring Baekhyun. He wrapped his hand around the brunet’s one on his thigh and brought it up planting a soft kiss on the knuckles. The boy chuckled eyes sparkling with mischief and realization.

“You didn’t have to take me then. I could just have called a taxi or something”

Baekhyun smirked because he mistook jealousy for anger. The older man tightened his hold on the smaller hand and snapped at the teasing words.

“No, I have to take you there. I don’t fucking trust the man with you”

A soft laugh from Baekhyun echoed in the car worsening Chanyeol’s irritation. The teen licked his lips looking at his lover, noticing the frowned eyebrows and tightly closed jaw. The fact that Chanyeol suddenly let his stubbles show since that fateful breakfast talk, didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. It pleased him that the older man made a change for him, just for him to find Chanyeol more attractive. Even though he already liked the way he was before.

However seeing Chanyeol make that kind of efforts pleased Baekhyun in more ways than none. 

“You’re cute when jealous”

Baekhyun giggled putting his hand on his mouth to hold back the laugh that threatened to come out, when Chanyeol huffed almost rolling his eyes like an over dramatic-teen.

“As if! I am just worried you might catch something”

Chanyeol snorted not realizing the impact of his carless ramble. Baekhyun jerked his hand from the older man’s hold and glared at him, eyes shooting daggers.

“Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol. Who the fuck you’re taking me for?”

Baekhyun roared heart beating fast from anger and hurt. Chanyeol passed his now free hand in his quiff sighing loudly.

“I am..”

“ _I don’t want to hear it!_ ” The brunet snapped cutting Chanyeol half way his sentence. He didn’t want to hear any apology. The teen stared at the pedestrians through the window, trying to calm down before they would arrive. He was so impatient earlier to visit but now Chanyeol spoiled his mood by again demeaning him.

+

Half an hour later, the couple went in the large imposing glassy building. Baekhyun looked around impressed by the surrounding and the numerous people running around in such expensive clothes. It seemed as if everybody was wearing a suit or formal clothes, like some lawyers firm.

They headed toward the elevators, but took the last one on the right. Apparently, it went straight to the CEO office. At least that was what the guard explained to them when he guided them.

The automatic doors closed with a soft electronic sound. Baekhyun gasped surprised when Chanyeol suddenly turned around and pressed him against the cold wall of the cage. The older man took Baekhyun’s hands and pinned them above his head.

“I am sorry, baby boy. You were right I am jealous”

Baekhyun huffed turning his head to the side avoiding the man’s lips. Chanyeol caged the brunet’s wrists with his right hand while the left one went to grab Baekhyun’s chin and force his head toward him and lock eyes.

“I don’t like the thought of men near you, baby boy. As a matter of fact I don’t like it at all”

Chanyeol punctuated his heated words with thrusts on the boy’s crotch. Baekhyun smirked brushing his lips on his lover’s mouth whispering softly against it.

“Afraid of competition, daddy?”

Baekhyun moaned feeling the older man’s cock shamelessly rub against his. His pants suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable. He freed his hands and grabbed Chanyeol’s crotch and looked straight to the brown lustful eyes while talking.

“I only want you, daddy. Only want that big cock of yours fucking me, and ripping me open”

Chanyeol moaned titling his head to give a better access to Baekhyun, as the brunet licked and kissed his throat.

“I am all yours, Chanyeol. All of me is yours to take and fuck”

Baekhyun squeezed the hard cock making Chanyeol’s breath shallow. He enjoyed the man’s insecurities because it only gave him more power.

“I hated the way Minseok looked at you, babe. That dinner was a nightmare”

Chanyeol mouthed breathless words and sweet-nothings against the tan neck and pressed harder on the massaging hand over his crotch. It felt amazing as fire spread on his skin, and having Baekhyun so close, so … _mine_ , his mind roared pleasantly. The reassuring words of the teen made his possessive side thrive and cheer in joy.

“You’re mine”

The older man growled aggressively biting and nibbling Baekhyun’s bottom lip, before leaning in for a proper kiss. His tongue went instantly in the warm mouth of his lover claiming and owning, tongue-fucking the mouth passionately.

“Say it, baby boy. I want to hear you say that I fucking own you”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s hair forcing the boy to look up, his lips were red and shiny from spit. The brunet moaned from the pleasure of being manhandled by his lover.

“I am yours, daddy. You own me, Chanyeol, just you, only you”

Baekhyun moaned loudly when his lover squeezed his ass cheeks and growled in his ear, still rocking his crotch on him.

“Your ass is mine, baby boy. Don’t forget that”

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun a last time as the door finally opened with a loud beep. He straightened his clothes and stepped out smiling as Baekhyun silently followed behind all flustered and red in the face. 

**_TBC_**


	19. The CEO

A young secretary guided Chanyeol and Baekhyun toward the CEO office. The woman smiled politely and opened the large wooden door making a hand gesture mentioning for the couple to go in. 

Chanyeol arched an eyebrow as the blonde woman quickly left without even announcing them. She seemed nervous and impatient to leave her boss office. Maybe Minseok was one of those scary bosses, thought dismissively Chanyeol.

“Ah! Chanyeol, my man!”

Minseok smiled widening his arms and suddenly hugged Chanyeol patting his back. The man seemed happy to see them. He turned toward Baekhyun smirking and shaking his hand longer than necessary. Baekhyun gave him a polite shy smile retrieving his hand from the warm embrace. Chanyeol was visibly tense noticing the way Minseok acted toward his lover.

“Take a seat”

Minseok grinned mentioning the couch for his guests. The office was huge with a bay window as a wall to the right, and a deep red wooden desk in the back, with a couch and armchairs in the front.

Chanyeol forced a smile and sat next to Baekhyun not giving a chance to his friend to be close to the teen. Minseok used to be one of his close friends, but time and distance drifted them apart, and the huge social gap between them didn’t help either.

The older man unconsciously rested his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, needing some comfort or anchor. Minseok was indeed handsome, and had everything a man could wish for. An obscene wealth, a name known around the world, and a beautiful face to go with, Chanyeol felt suddenly all his insecurities surface roaring hideous thoughts in his head.

Chanyeol was only a humble accountant with no real fame to his name, or wealth. He handled others money when he struggled sometimes with his wife to meet their budget. All he had was his house, and modest clothes. Unlike Minseok’s clothes who screamed expensive through the brands and nice looking appearance.

Then insecurities about the body rumbled not so far away in Chanyeol’s mind. He watched as Minseok sit in front of them. His large inked hands showed power, his broad shoulders carried so easily enormous responsibilities, and his sparkling eyes shined with intelligence and confidence.

Chanyeol felt suddenly small in front of his friend’s charisma. He never felt that way before, but again he didn’t have Baekhyun to lose before. Maybe just maybe the teen could see the appeal in being with Minseok and leave him, and the thought scared Chanyeol more than it should.

“Nice to see you again, Baek. You look beautiful may I add”

Minseok startled Chanyeol from his thoughts, the deep husky voice echoed to his ears. The accent made his words somehow hypnotizing, an exotic change compared to the daily basic accent.

“You may not”

Chanyeol snorted letting jealousy win over. His fingers dug in Baekhyun’s thigh unconsciously. The brunet put his smaller hand on Chanyeol’s larger one and began to stroke the back of it with his thumb.

“I actually planned a whole tour of the company for you. So if you’re ready, we can go now”

Minseok smiled resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Chanyeol. It was obvious like the sun in the sky, that his friend had something going on with the teen. The possessive hand on Baekhyun’s thigh was more than a proof, and the way the boy so easily responded to the claim was again another proof.

“Of course, I hope I am not preventing you from doing your work though”

Baekhyun stated with a grin, oblivious to the unspoken rivalry between the two older men. Minseok stood up offering a helping hand to the teen who gladly took it and walked by his side.

Chanyeol followed them behind all along, glaring holes in his friend’s head. The man wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and even dared to whisper time to time to the boy’s ear. Minseok was true to his words and gave the brunet a whole tour, earning curious gazes from the workers for not having seen their boss so gentle and affectionate with someone before.

Baekhyun oblivious to the dark angry aura of Chanyeol, spent the visit asking questions and let Minseok guide him through the impressing work place. He didn’t care about the hand so tightly wrapped on his hip, nor he actually noticed that the man was too close to be just friendly touches.

He enjoyed the visit, mind flooding with ideas and new goals for his future. Chanyeol on the other hand didn’t lose a second of it all. He didn’t care to see the surroundings, his eyes were glued to his lover and Minseok, seething at how coupley they so easily acted.

A ring tone interrupted Minseok in his yet another explanation about his company. He retrieved his phone from his pants pocket, and sighed recognizing the ID.

“I am sorry but I have to take this call, it’s important. I will let you two go back to my office. I will meet you there in a few minutes”

Minseok smiled apologetically toward his guests, not minding Chanyeol’s angry glares, and quickly left toward some office. 

“Are fucking serious right now?”

Chanyeol snapped as soon as Minseok was out of sight. He grabbed Baekhyun by the hand and dragged him toward the CEO’s office.

“What are you talking about, babe?”

Baekhyun walked fast trying to keep up with Chanyeol’s pace. His wrist slightly ached from his lover’s tight grip. He looked around in the hallway, seeing that they were alone he jerked his hand forcing Chanyeol to stop and finally face him. Angry brown eyes met curious hazel ones.

“Don’t act dumb now, Baek. I am not in the mood for yet other fucking games”

Chanyeol gritted between his teeth, eyes shooting daggers at his lover. The brunet took a step back suddenly frightened by the angry behavior, never before Chanyeol was that furious.

“You were practically flirting with him, and you fucking let him put his dirty hands all over you. All over what’s fucking mine!”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and stepped toward Chanyeol. His hands rested on the broad tense shoulders and he pressed his body close to his lover.

“Please, daddy. Stop acting like this. I didn’t realize what he was doing, and I already told you I don’t care about him”

The brunet slid his hands over Chanyeol’s arms and took the larger hands guiding them to his ass cheeks. He buried his face in his lover’s neck taking in the addicting musky scent.

“You know I am yours, daddy”

Chanyeol growled squeezing the teen’s bum, which earned him a soft whimper from Baekhyun. His anger slowly faded away as jealousy was tamed by the boy’s claiming surrender.

“Don’t let him touch you again, yeah?”

Baekhyun nodded and stood on his toes pecking Chanyeol before finally heading to the CEO’s office.

+

Barely fifteen minutes later Minseok joined the couple in his office, finding them near the bay window admiring the breathtaking view over the city.

“Nice view, huh?”

Chanyeol looked back at his friend and instantly wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist brining him closer to his side.

“Yeah, it’s really nice”

Baekhyun replied with a small smile, his heart was beating fast not wanting to cause another dispute with his lover. Minseok smiled putting his hands in his pants pockets and joined the couple by the window.

“Actually the call earlier was about an internship for you, Baek. There is an available spot in the editing department, and it’s yours if you want it”

The brunet widened his eyes because the company surely never gave internships that easily, and he wanted so badly to agree. However Chanyeol beat him to it, gritting a reply with a fake forced smile.

“No”

Minseok rolled his eyes and looked straight to the teen not caring about Chanyeol’s possessive behavior.

“Think about it, sweetheart. It could really help you if someday you want to work for a company like mine”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and nodded, not wanting to anger Chanyeol more. The man ticked at the endearing nickname and painfully dug his fingers in the tan hip.

“You go around and call future interns “ _sweetheart_ ” now, Minseok? Isn’t it unprofessional?”

Minseok opened his mouth to reply when Chanyeol’s phone rang loudly from his pocket. He let go of Baekhyun and retrieved the buzzing device. Apparently Aera chose yet another worst timing to call and check on them.

“I will be right back”

Chanyeol answered the call and left the office, but not without giving Baekhyun a pointed look. Minseok smirked watching his friend leaving form disappear behind the door and close it behind him.

“You shouldn’t let him decide for you, babe”

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at the nickname not expecting it at all. Minseok smirked and stepped toward him, something in his demeanor made the brunet uncomfortable, feeling like a prey under the heated gaze.

“Such a pretty thing, aren’t you sweetheart?”

**_TBC_**


End file.
